Amor prehistórico
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Natsu debe de asumir el control del Clan Dragón de Fuego con una condición: conseguir una compañera y formar una familia. Incluso inquieto con la idea, sale de cacería y descubre una presa inusual. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que su presa no ni más ni que su compañera? Natsu, ¿se comerá a la chica o formará una familia?
1. Prólogo

**AMOR PREHISTÓRICO**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu debe de asumir el control del Clan Dragón de Fuego con una condición: conseguir una compañera y formar una familia. Incluso inquieto con la idea, sale de cacería y descubre una presa inusual. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que su presa no ni más ni que su compañera? Natsu, ¿se comerá a la chica o formará una familia?

 **Nota de la autora:** Reedición definitiva. Espero que disfruten de todos los ajustes que con tanto empeño coloque.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Nadie sabe de qué manera aparecimos en este mundo tan inmenso y vasto. Los más ancianos suponen que fuimos creados por seres superiores, seres que cumplieron con su tarea y se marcharon a propio mundo o hacer más creaciones. Solo se tiene algo en claro, los dragones fueron quienes moldearon el mundo después.

El mundo era un caos y nada estaba en orden: el fuego andaba libre y quemaba las creaciones que la tierra, el agua escurría sin parar y causaba inundaciones, el viento soplaba sin apaciguarse a las nubes haciendo que estas no controlaran cuando cubrían el Sol provocando que los astros se confundieran. Había momentos donde solo había día y la noche no existía, no había equilibrio y eso ocasionaba que las creaciones que no comprendían el mundo perecieran de inmediato o temieran salir al exterior de sus refugios.

Con el tiempo, algunas creaciones comprendieron que su mundo era así y comenzaron a aventurarse con un mismo objetivo: sobrevivir.

Se apoyaban los unos a los otros, observaban los errores de aquellos más intrépidos que fallecían y evitaban hacer lo mismo o perfeccionaban las técnicas y estrategias de supervivencia. Fue entonces comenzaron a avanzar y a establecer un orden natural: supervivencia del más fuerte y apto; no podías vivir sin saber el orden, debías prosperar, aunque dejaras a los tuyos atrás y eso, aunque sonara difícil también creo caos entre las criaturas.

El mundo era un caos, las creaciones eran un caos y parecía que no hubiera nadie para detener todo aquello. Al menos hasta que los dragones, criaturas que ni ello sabían de su propia existencia, despertaron de su sueño inducido.

Los dragones eran criaturas majestuosas. Siendo semejantes a reptiles gigantes y alados, inspirados en las serpientes, los dragones poseían rasgos de muchas criaturas ya existentes en el mundo: cuernos de ciervo, cabezas de caballo, cuello de serpiente, garras y alas de águilas, olfato de can, vista de halcón, orejas de toro y algunos bigotes largos como los de los gatos. Además, poseían la habilidad única de tomar la forma humana y la de dragón.

Este rasgo les permitió no verse tan atemorizantes a la hora de presentarse ante las criaturas como los seres que pondrían orden al mundo. Muchos desconfiaron y se vieron insultados por aquello seres, dado que pensaban que no los creían capaces de vivir en el mundo bajo el orden que ya conocían: supervivencia del más fuerte y apto.

Ante esto, los dragones debieron mostrar sus habilidades de orden y en cierta forma, supremacía.

Hubo dragones que se sumergieron en las aguas y las alejaron de las costas, generando más tierras para habitar. Los dragones que se quedaron en la tierra crearon lugares planos nombrados llanuras o planicies y otras zonas tan elevadas que alcanzaban al cielo llamadas montañas así intermedios que nombradas colinas. Algunos dragones se atrevieron a enfrentar al rebelde viento y lo controlaron creando así distintas corrientes de aire dependiendo la estación.

El Sol y la Luna estaban en agradecimiento con los dragones ya que ahora podría existir el día y la noche de manera ordenada. Algunos dragones recibieron sus bendiciones estableciendo a réptiles alados que ayudarían al Sol y otros que servirían a la Luna. Cada dragón había optado por el elemento que había controlado como su fuente de poder y de esa forma se crearon los clanes de dragones donde las criaturas que quisieran pudieran unirse y así ayudar al mundo a florecer.

Sin embargo, ningún dragón se había atrevido aún era a tocar el bravo y destructivo fuego dado que no podían alejarlo como el agua, moldearlo como la tierra ni controlarlo como el viento.

Los clanes existentes: el Clan Dragón de Agua, el Clan Dragón de Aire, el Clan Dragón Terreo, el Clan Dragón Sagrado y el Clan Dragón de las Sombras decidieron que si no podían contra el fuego debían destruirlo del mundo para evitar que causara más daño, pero para su sorpresa había clanes que se oponían. El Clan Dragón de Hierro había surgido gracias al fuego debido que algunos humanos pertenecientes al Clan Dragón Terreo descubrieron que algunas rocas eran más duras y que el fuego las transformaba a su antojo.

Había nacido la herrería y la fundición.

Entonces un dragón terreo un día resolvió ver qué pasaba si él se fundía con el fuego y el resultado fue el primer dragón de hierro de la historia. El Clan Dragón Natura y el Clan Dragón del Rayo también estaban en contra de la eliminación del elemento dado que los dragones que se mezclaron con la flora y se generaron fuente de poder por parte de la naturaleza se dieron cuenta que donde había pasado fuego se generaba nueva vida aún más fuerte. Por parte de los dragones del rayo, observaron como desde cielo donde surgían tormentas caían unas luces amarillas que al tocar tierra generaban el fuego y para evitarlo se interponían absorbiendo el daño y generando así sus poderes sobre el rayo.

Observando la fuerte defensa y devoción que los clanes minoritarios presentaban ante el fuego, los grandes clanes optaron no eliminar el elemento y seleccionar a algún dragón que tomara todo ese poder.

Pero nadie se atrevía a tomar tal responsabilidad.

—Yo tomare ese poder —dijo una voz. Un dragón de piel completamente grisácea y que parecía que estaba pereciendo con cada momento que pasaba.

Cuando le preguntaron por su deplorable estado, este señalo que se debía a que nunca había escogido un elemento para controlar y que al parecer los dragones que se quedaban así perecían con el tiempo. Dispuesto a no morir, él se ofreció a controlar el fuego ingiriéndolo en su interior y usándolo como su alimento base.

Al poco tiempo, comenzó a tomar un color rojizo y brillante, tal como lo era el fuego que había comido a lo largo y ancho del mundo. El fuego que no podía consumir, el dragón de fuego pidió ayuda al dragón de tierra para colocarlo en grandes huecos que nombro volcanes y también hizo grandes corredores subterráneos para que el fuego calentara la tierra desde su interior y así no solicitar tanta ayuda al Sol. A lo que corría por los corredores subterráneos lo califico como magma y la gran masa esférica de calor interna del mundo lo nombró núcleo.

De esta forma, nacía el último clan y por alguna razón el más querido Clan Dragón de Fuego.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y todo estuvo en orden hasta la aparición de los hilos rojos. Sin premeditarlo o predecirlo todas las criaturas, poseían hilos rojos atados a sus dedos meñiques que parecían tener largos tramos de recorrido. Algunos comenzaron a seguir el hilo dispuesto a ver dónde terminaba y la respuesta siempre era la misma: el hilo de un hombre terminaba en una mujer y el de la mujer en un hombre, aunque existían casos donde terminaba en alguien de mismo sexo. Lo curioso era que con esas personas eran las únicas con las uno podía vivir en total plenitud.

Los dragones estaban contentos. Encontrar una compañera o compañero representaba la total y completa felicidad dado que era difícil que alguien se fijara en sus personas con sus aspectos cambiantes e inmensos. Sin embargo, existían criaturas y humanos que ignoraban esto. Prefirieron relacionarse con distintas personas y vivir sin realizar ninguna búsqueda en relación s su pareja predestinada.

Los dragones no lo entendían.

¿Cómo podían vivir así, estando con distintas hembras o machos disfrutando solamente de la relación y sin pensar en procrear, solo gozar y después morir en total soledad?

No lo entendían fue cuando comenzaron a comprender las diferencias entre dragones y humanos porque otras criaturas comenzaron a respetar sus destinos hilados. Existieron humanos de los clanes dragones que no querían vivir de esta manera, así como los grandes reptiles que comenzaron a irse creando ellos sus propios clanes o como las llamaron más tarde, aldeas humanas. De todas formas, también hubo humanos permanecieron en los clanes y siguieron conviviendo con los dragones quienes comenzaron a profundizar en sus poderes.

Todo esto permitió descubrir nuevas formas de usar sus poderes para el bien y para crear. Fue así que nacieron las diversas magias y quienes podían dominarla, los magos.

La magia de los dragones era la más poderosa, pero los humanos sabían cómo usarla y ellos aprendían de sus maestros. Pero existían variedades de magos, estaban quienes aprovechaban el elemento solamente y luego los que aprendían las tácticas del dragón, transformado parte de sus anatomías en formas del cuerpo de un dragón. Estos últimos eran conocidos como los dragones slayer.

Los dragones slayer solían ser niños humanos que los dragones adoptaban como suyos, era poco común ver a un humano adulto aprender a ser dragón slayer ya que llevaba años controlar las técnicas de manera completa y equilibrada.

Además, no solo estudiaban las mismas técnicas, también sus costumbres y formas de vida.

Era de seguro que un dragón slayer tendría una compañera o compañero de por vida de la misma que un dragón ordinario. Porque las compañeras o compañeros se respetaban y se esperaban de ser necesario No como los humanos en sus aldeas hacen cualquier cosa y originaban el completo caos, caos que ningún dragón quiere volver a vivir.

—Vaya, Igneel. Eso es muy serio —fue lo único que declaro mi retoño después de relatarle todo lo que sabía sobre nuestro origen.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —le pregunte. Él, denotando una mirada confundida, igual me asintió—. El tener un compañero o compañera es de suma importancia si perteneces a un clan. Y tu caso especial, Natsu —recalque llamando su atención—. Es parte de nuestra tradición desde el primer líder tener al menos a tu compañero para asumir el liderazgo. Jamás supe que era un requerimiento para ser líder porque ya conocía a tu madre cuando tu abuelo me dio su lugar —expliqué lo más resumido. Era importante que, si quería ocupar mi puesto como soberano del clan, supiera que debía de tener a su compañero con él.

Una situación difícil y delicada considerando que Natsu no tenía relación con los humanos del clan salvo sus parientes.

—¿Y dónde puedo encontrarla? —cuestiono entonces—. ¿Siguiendo el hilo rojo?

—En realidad eso ya no puede seguirse. Se oculto la visión del hilo rojo para que los integrantes de los clanes vivan con el propósito de buscar a su pareja sin guía alguna —escuche a Natsu refunfuñar por eso, pero era cierto—. Natsu, ten confianza en ti. La encontraras.

—Claro que sí, papá. Como si fuera a pasar —contesto cabizbajo. Podía olfatear sus lágrimas de frustración, sin embargo, no tenía alternativa. Estaba en él buscarla sin indicador alguno, confiaba en que lo haría como yo lo hice con su madre.

—Borra esa cara larga que tienes que ir por carne para la cena —le recordé animándolo a hacer otra actividad y que así pensara después en el asunto del compañero o compañera que aún no conocía.

Por su cara, pude ver que sus ánimos restaurados y que sin chistarme salió del hogar dispuesto a cazar.

Lo que jamás pensé es que en esa cacería traería a su compañera.


	2. Capítulo 1

**AMOR PREHISTÓRICO**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu debe de asumir el control del Clan Dragón de Fuego con una condición: conseguir una compañera y formar una familia. Incluso inquieto con la idea, sale de cacería y descubre una presa inusual. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que su presa no ni más ni que su compañera? Natsu, ¿se comerá a la chica o formará una familia?

 **Nota de la autora:** Reedición definitiva. Espero que disfruten de todos los ajustes que con tanto empeño coloque.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : La bonita presa

La forma en que nacieron de las aldeas humanas fue provocada por los humanos que no estaban interesados en todo lo que decían los dragones sobre esperar a la pareja dispuesta por el destino gracias al hijo rojo. Ellos creían que los dragones querían controlar sus vidas y no confiaban que fuera netamente verdadero. Había una inmensa cantidad de aldeas humanas esparcidas por el mundo, pero una aldea estaba destacando últimamente debido a quien la dirigía. Era un humano, un humano llamado Jude.

Jude desde que era chiquillo se consideró alguien con suerte. Con solo doce años encontró una mina repleta de oro y como la ley en su aldea era de " _el que lo encuentra, se lo queda_ " todo ese tesoro quedo bajo sus dominios. Tanta suerte encima y una mente que empezó a hacerse avariciosa, tenía solo quince años cuando ya era dueño de siete minas repletas de oro donde tenía mucha gente trabajando para él. Y a pesar de solo él ser un muchacho y ellos adultos.

Mucha suerte sin duda.

A los veinte años cumplidos, el muchacho suertudo convierte en jefe de su propia aldea. El linaje familiar anterior no podía competir con su riqueza y además este mismo los había amenazado para recibir el título de jefe. Jude necesitaba más multitud para sus minas y siendo el dirigente de una aldea podrá cumplir ese objetivo. Tuvo la suerte de que de ese entonces cedió sin mucho resistir y ahora él era jefe.

No solo tenía riquezas, disfrutaba de todas las mujeres que se colaban en su lecho solo por tener a un millonario entre sus listas de hombres conquistados. Mujeres y riqueza, ¡vaya suerte la de Jude!

Cuando Jude ya tenía veintiocho años, decidió era tiempo de conseguir una mujer decente para hacerla su esposa. Sin embargo, no siguió esa estúpida antigua tradición de buscar a la pareja a través hilo rojo, él solo espero a su suerte le diera una mujer de buen cuerpo, pero no arrastrada como con las que él se acostaba diariamente. Y mientras esperaba, disfrutaba esas a las que llamaba arrastradas y les compraba joyas con su riqueza.

Entonces sucedió lo que tanto espero.

Hubo un día en que en la ribera del río observó hacia el cielo y contempló como una mujer caía ante sus pies.

Había encontrado a esa mujer que tanto esperaba que su dichosa suerte le otorgara.

Era una mujer rubia de ojos color caoba, un cuerpo perfecto y caída del cielo. Toda digna de un dichoso suertudo como él y cuatro años más tarde, su suerte aumentaba con una hija idéntica a su madre.

Tenía toda la suerte del mundo: una mujer ideal para ser su esposa, una hija tan perfecta como su madre, riquezas por muchos años y todas las mujeres que quisiera.

¿Qué no debía tener mujeres porque estaba casado?

Jude no le interesaba respectar eso. Layla era buena en la cama, pero no podía evitar engañarla con otras mujeres por el simple hecho de que le gustaba andar entre mujeres distintas, sin discriminar ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Mientras tuviera suerte, nada malo pasaría.

Hasta que un día su suerte desapareció.

El hombre que comenzó con una mina encontrada por puro azar tenía cuarenta y siete años cuando Layla le confesó algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre: ella era hija de un dragón estelar llamado Stellaire y que además tenía un hermano de nombre Steele al cual quería que Lucy conociera ya que su hija también presentaba rasgos de dragón. En su caso por ser hija de una humana que había aprendido la magia, hacía de Lucy una dragona slayer estelar.

Con tal confesión, Jude enloqueció y acuso a Layla de ser una bestia salvaje y de haber traído al mundo a una criatura semejante a ella.

Aterrada por la inesperada actitud de su esposo, Layla pretendía huir con Lucy hacia el Clan Dragón Estelar. Sin embargo, Jude evito todo aquello asesinándola antes. Todo fue por un hachazo por la espalda y después tirando su cadáver desde un risco.

La suerte que tenía se había desaparecido, ahora solo le quedaba el recuerdo de una mujer animal y su hija alimaña aún viva.

Llegando a los cincuenta años, decidió que si casaba a su hija con algún hombre de buen rango en su aldea podría evitar la vergüenza de que se enterasen que era una dragona.

¿Qué sería de él? Pues no sabría nada y aunque _le doliera en el alma_ , accedería a asesinarla y luego tendría una heredera más digna con una mujer más joven, su actual esposa, por ejemplo. Era una pelirroja con la cual Lucy no tenía relación ya que pensaba que a su padre le había dado igual la muerte de su madre a manos de aldeas enemigas- _excusa que le dio Jude a Lucy por la muerte de Layla_.

El día en que Jude arreglo el compromiso de su hija con un hombre de su misma edad, este último le hizo ver al padre de Lucy que le interesaba conocer a su hija en la privacidad. El padre de Lucy, sin impórtale, lo acompaño hasta la habitación donde su hija descansaba. Lucy había escuchado todo por haberlos espiado.

En cuanto el hombre entro a su cuarto le lanzo un buen golpe con su hacha de mano y matándolo enseguida. Jude, incrédulo ante la repentina muerte del aldeano, se arrojó con intenciones de golpear a la blonda unas severas bofetadas que fueron detenidas por la mordida en su mano proporcionada por Plue, el lobo blanco mascota de Lucy.

—¡Maldita dragona, no eres mi hija! —se quejaba el rubio mientras retenía el sangrado en su mano. Plue volvió a atacarlo con ferocidad, esta vez destrozando parte de su torso—. ¡Maldito lobo!

—¡Para, Plue! —la inmensa criatura obedeció, no sin antes dar un último mordisco a la única mano sana del hombre—. ¡Es hora de irnos para buscar a mi verdadero padre! —Plue se acercó a ella y subiéndola a su lomo para llevarla hacia afuera de la aldea humana con un rumbo bien marcado: su nueva vida.

Sorprendido ante las últimas palabras dicha por la muchacha, Jude dedujo dos cosas: Layla quizás fuera la mujer que le fue caída del cielo, pero ni ella ni Lucy fueron completamente suyas.

Y el hermano de Layla no era su hermano en verdad. Ese dragón era su esposo y por ende eso hacía que Lucy no fuera su hija de sangre.

Posiblemente Jude, a fin de cuentas, no siempre tuvo toda la suerte para él. Pero algo estaba seguro, ahora dentro de él corrían deseos de venganza contra los dragones y todo lo relacionado a su existencia.

En especial contra los dragones estelares.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel había aparecido a este plano existencial sin inquietarse de los sucesos del mundo. Continuamente había vivido en una especie de espacio donde cualquier cosa podía realizar y siempre había altas expectativas ante los acontecimientos.

En síntesis, un sitio donde nada podía salir mal.

Sin embargo, existió un tiempo en que tuvo que abordar a preocuparse por situaciones de fuera de su simpática burbuja.

El primer hecho que lo inquietó fue enterarse que no era hijo biológico de Igneel y Terry, par de dragones que lo habían acogido después de hallarlo a merced del riesgo una noche de tempestad.

 _¿Qué no era obvio que él siendo un ser humano y sus padres dragones, Natsu no era adoptado?_

La respuesta parecía muy clara, Natsu Dragneel no compartía la sangre con aquellos seres.

A pesar de la explicación con detalle, al dragón slayer la noticia de todas formas le afecto siéndole un tanto duro asumirlo, pero fue gracias las palabras de ambos dragones que comprendió la situación y él mismo confesó que, aunque encontrara a su familia biológica, eternamente escogería la vida de dragón que había obtenido gracias a Igneel y Terry.

En ese entonces tenía diez años y aunque tenía varias preguntas rondando en su mente, las ignoro por cuenta propia.

Tiempo después y con trece años de edad, el entonces retoño de cabellos rosados se encuentra un huevo. El huevo parecía de un dragón y con esa iniciativa lo traslada a su hogar para comentarles tal descubrimiento a sus padres. Lo incuban, lo cuidan y esperan a que una prole nazca, no obstante, sale un gato azul. En un principio para Igneel era un bocadillo, pero tras una tunda de su esposa y un regaño de la misma, el gato pasó a formar parte de la familia.

Pero dicha criatura no resultó ser un pequeño gato, resulto ser una pantera de un pelaje azul.

A Natsu le preocupaba que no aceptaran a Happy a que en el clan era poco común tener animales salvajes de mascotas. Por suerte fue todo lo contrario y la tendencia de tener gatos nacidos de huevos como mascota fue extendiéndose por todos los clanes.

Natsu comienza a hacerse popular no solo por imponer tal tendencia, sino que su fuerza, habilidad con el fuego y destreza en combate son otros aspectos que aumentan la fama alrededor suyo. Con trece años, el dragón slayer es testigo de cómo el Clan Dragón de Fuego incrementa su número de población en grandes cantidades gracias a su persona.

Con quince años, casi dieciséis, el dragón slayer es muy conocido y aclamado en gran medida en el ámbito femenino cosa que lo aterra. Igneel le explica entonces por primera vez lo que es para los dragones el tener un compañero y su importancia. Explicación que termina disgustando al dragón slayer.

Disconforme con lo que implica tener una compañera comienza a fugarse de las chicas lanzándoles fuego o flatulencias ocasionando destrozos y mal olor en el clan, pero, a fin de cuentas, lograba correrlas de su camino. Varias mujeres, en especial mujeres mayores, reiteradas veces lo habían acorralado en rincones para disgustarse para su cuerpo y él lograba escapar con menos prendas ropa encima y algunos varios chupones en su cuerpo.

Toda aquella situación comienza a preocuparle ya que no espera que algunas de aquellas féminas se enlacen a su persona, eran muy salvajes para su gusto. Su padre le explica que no puede ser así, que él solo tendrá una compañera de por vida.

Esa confesión de su padre hace que se sienta sereno con respecto a sus seguidoras/acosadoras pero la inquietud de quien es su compañera o compañero lo devora completamente.

Entrando ya en la adultez al haber cumplido los dieciocho años, el muchacho de cabellos rosados ha estado impaciente por su compañera o compañero al que aún no encuentra desde hace dos años y aunque este en lo que más le gusta, la recolección de carne, aquella inquietud no se disipa de su mente.

No quiere estar solo y además lo que más lo hace desear hallarla es cierta parte de su cuerpo que reclama, grita y pide por ella a toda costa.

Su instinto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿1ué puedo hacer? —se indaga Natsu. No obstante, no es respecto a cómo cazar o que animal atrapar, sino a qué hacer en relación a su compañera o compañero desconocido no existente.

Está cansado y preocupado porque si no consigue ese requisito no podrá ser líder de su clan y su padre deberá de hacer un esfuerzo para seguir dirigiendo más tiempo del que debe. Y eso es algo que su hijo no quiere.

—No puedo permitir que Igneel esté más tiempo del debido. No puedo —piensa con preocupación. Mientras su mente es un volcán en erupción, Happy que se encuentra a su lado suelta un quejido lastimero para consolarlo de cierta forma—. Gracias, Happy —dice y se incorpora para observar al jabalí que pretendía cazar, sin embargo, ante su vista jade aparece algo diferente.

Era rubia y delgada, con un cuerpo bastante llamativo para el público masculino y sobretodo, bonita. Eso es lo que apareció frente al hijo de un dragón y él, atraído enormemente, se lanzó sobre ella olvidando todo lo que corresponde respetar a la hora de cazar.

—¡Bonita presa! —aulló y la susodicha, aterrada, empezó a trotar desesperada. El dragón slayer viendo la velocidad de la presa le arrojó un par de bolas de fuego en forma de disparo para distraerla y luego amárrala con unas cuantas sogas—. ¡Mía!, ¡la bonita presa es mía!

—¿Eh? Oye, yo no soy tu presa. ¡Soy una humana como tú idiota! ¡Me llamo Lucy! —protestó la muchacha y él asombrado de que hablara, al parecer, la bajo para permanecer ambos a la misma altura—. ¿Ahora me ves? Soy humana como tú. Humana —Natsu le echó un vistazo liado y como si algo se lo dijera, abordó a olfatearla, incauto. Lucy, contraría, torno todo su semblante carmín—. Oye... ¿qué haces?

El dragón slayer comenzó a moverse en torno a la rubia sin soltarla, reiterando al movimiento de olfatearla y mirarla varias veces, en verdad estaba intrigado. Era como que, en su interior, en cierto sector, se hubiese completado alguna parte faltante durante todos sus años de existencia haciéndolo sentirse ahora verdaderamente satisfecho, muy animado y sobretodo con un subidón de energía que jamás había experimentado.

Sí tan solo el dragón slayer indagara más a fondo en su memoria, descubriría que su padre alguna vez le dijo que aquellos "aumentos de temperatura" que tendría en el futuro no serían ni más ni menos que una promiscua excitación y alteración de hormonas provocados por haber hallado a su compañera de vida.

No obstante, para Natsu en esos momentos, su alteración se debía a una sola cosa.

—¡Gran cena con la presa Lucy! —vociferó contento, extasiado, alegre y lamentablemente, estúpidamente.

Alterada con lo dicho por el muchacho que la apresó, la blonda intento huir inútilmente como oruga lejos de él, pero en un encontronazo el muchacho ya la cargaba como bolsa de papas en dirección al Clan Dragón de Fuego y donde ella pensaba que encontraría su final cuando en realidad era tan solo su comienzo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**AMOR PREHISTÓRICO**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu debe de asumir el control del Clan Dragón de Fuego con una condición: conseguir una compañera y formar una familia. Incluso inquieto con la idea, sale de cacería y descubre una presa inusual. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que su presa no ni más ni que su compañera? Natsu, ¿se comerá a la chica o formará una familia?

 **Nota de la autora:** Reedición definitiva. Espero que disfruten de todos los ajustes que con tanto empeño coloque.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Entidad revelada, compañera encontrada.

El Clan Dragón de Fuego era una desorganización y destrucción desde sus inicios. Imagínense, ¿cómo podías reaccionar si el elemento que usas como arte de guerra o magia es propenso a quemar lo que toque?

En resumen, los dragones o humanos con afiliación al fuego resultaron bastantes problemáticos en las primeras instancias del recién nacido clan. Ante esto, los líderes de los clanes Dragón Natura, Dragón de Agua y Dragón de Aire dispusieron de integrantes suyos para que ayudaran y brindaran apoyo el clan, especialmente, en las ramas de la medicina a causa de las constantes quemaduras entre los dragones y humanos de fuego. Con el pasar de los años el linaje de curanderos y herboristas permaneció latente en el Clan Dragón de Fuego haciendo su propia historia dentro del mismo. Cuando se hablaba del clan más querido siempre se destacaba a los curanderos por su labor con los destructivos dragones o los humanos pirómanos. Ser sanador en el Clan Dragón de Fuego era un orgullo y emblema que cualquiera quisiera llevar pero que solo unos pocos conseguían.

O así fue hasta que la guerra y la tragedia vapuleó en los dominios de fuego.

Durante la Era de las Plagas Mortales, treinta años atrás de la época actual, muchas pestes ocasionadas por la mala higienización y el sustentarse de agua contaminada por desechos humanos ocasionaron un sin fin de enfermedades en las aldeas humanas con estas mundanas costumbres. Los clanes de dragones, horrorizados, optaron por estudiar el fenómeno mortífero y hallar una rápida cura para así resguardar a los suyos y salva a los afectados. Al cabo de medio año de plagas y pestes, el Clan Dragón Natura localizó la medicina para curarse y evitar contagiarse en el futuro. La medicina fue distribuida en los clanes de dragones obteniendo así la victoria ante las plagas. Cuando las aldeas humanas se percataron de que los dragones tenían la salvación en sus garras, la guerra estalló.

—¿Acaso piensan permitir que esos asquerosos reptiles se salven y nosotros perecer? ¡yo digo a eso no! ¡y digo sí a la salvación de la especie dominante: el humano! —vociferaba en exclamación de guerra un joven que recién asumía como líder de su aldea, una de las más afectadas. Jude.

Con todo esto las aldeas humanas se lanzaron contra los clanes dragones. Mataron todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, en especial a los curanderos que tenían la medicina o sino los secuestraban para que ellos produjeran la medicina y más tarde los asesinaban para que no huyeran por ayuda. Hubo muchos curanderos que perecieron, así como dragones y humanos que no tenían nada que ver con esa guerra surgida de un motivo nada claro. Hombres y mujeres murieron dejando niños como dragones dejaron proles sin amparo de nadie.

Una de esas proles era hija de unos curanderos muy conocidos, los curanderos Marvell del Clan Dragón de Fuego. Dicha familia había estado desde el inicio al servicio de la comunidad ayudando a todos por igual y equitativamente, siempre fue de esa forma y se esperaba que las próximas generaciones fueran así, se esperaba que Grandine Marvell fuera de esa forma, no obstante, Grandine quedo sola, pues un humano había destrozado a sus padres con una magia extraña y ahora ella era la siguiente en sucumbir.

—Sigues tú, asquerosa criatura. Prometo destrozarte de una manera no tan horrible como lo hice con tus papás reptiles —el matón se reía y dirigía su mirada a los descuartizados cuerpos de la pareja: estaban abiertos en el medio por su magia y sus tripas aún largaban sangre en grandes cantidades. Había decapitado a la mujer y al hombre le había doblado las piernas de una manera espantosa.

Mientras el asesino pareciera disfrutar, Grandine estaba pálida como papel y estaba a poco de descomponerse por tanto olor a sangre en la escena. Ella estaba durmiendo cuando escucho a sus padres escandalizarse por un intruso en la casa y rogando que no les hiciera daño ni ellos ni a pequeña hija. Después pudo sentir una gran cantidad de magia maldita liberarse y luego todo fue exclamaciones agónicas. Allí fue cuando se lanzó hacia el piso de abajo en un vano intento de salvar a sus padres porque cuando llegó ya se había cometido el crimen. No se largó a llorar en grandes cataratas pues el estado en shock se lo impedía y la furia que recorría su ser gravitaba aún más eso.

Se sentía inútil, podía hacer nada, solo esperar a morir y encontrarse a sus padres del otro lado.

—Di tus últimas palabras...—le dijo el bravucón mirándola con rigidez. Ella negó con la cabeza, no le daría el gusto a ese brutal asesino—, ...como quieras, yo te di la chance. ¡Muere, escoria escamosa, tú especie jamás será mejor que los humanos!

—¡En eso te equivocas, humano! —aulló una voz que impacto contra el matón, arrojándolo al lado opuesto de la casa—. Nadie es mejor ni peor, todos podemos ser los mejores si queremos. Sin embargo, humanos como tú dejan mal parada a tu especie.

El humano se incorporó gravemente herido y algo estupefacto, ¿cómo podía ser que de un solo puñetazo lo hubiera dejado en este estado? Evidentemente, ese dragón era uno muy fuerte. Le lanzó un vistazo para ver quién demonios era y para terror suyo, lo reconoció rápidamente: cabello descontrolado como las llamas, mirada jade punzante, escamas escarlatas y brillantes como la sangre, ropa hecha completamente de cuero y una bufanda blanca en su cuello.

Era el famoso Salamander, Igneel Dragneel, el Príncipe Dragón de Fuego e hijo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, Ígnea Dragneel.

—Por tu cara veo que me has reconocido, humano —carcajeó Igneel mostrando sus grandes y puntiagudos colmillos blancos en una sonrisa socarrona—. Pues prepárate para que te queme el trasero que tienes.

—¡No, piedad!, ¡soy padre de tres hijos! —suplico poniéndose como lograba de rodillas, de pronto sintió una punzada en el costado y con terror vio que todo su lado derecho estaba mal herido y largando sangre.

¿Cómo lo había dañado tanto en tan solo un puñetazo en la cara?

—¡Madre mía, eres un demonio!

—¡Te equivocas! Soy un dragón y tu una escoria humana —gritó en cólera y lanzándose ante él con el puñetazo envuelto en fuego ardiente. El puñetazo se incrustó de tal forma en el rostro del asesino que desintegró sus primeras capas de piel y termino llegando a la zona de más sensible causándole dolor y más derramamiento de sangre—. Hablas de que eres un padre cuando acabas de deja huérfana una niña ¡tú no deberías ser padre, asesino! —Igneel tomó el asesino moribundo del cuello y lanzándolo contra el techo destrozado, rugió—. ¡Karyuu no Hôkô!

El sujeto salió disparado hacia el cielo a través del techo y después no cayó ni se escuchó que tocara superficie alguna, probablemente Igneel lo había desintegrado. Pobre de él por encontrarse con el Príncipe Dragón y bien por Grandine por ser salvado por esté.

A todo esto, la pequeña prole estaba sorprendida de que su vida estaba asegurada gracias el mismísimo Príncipe Dragón de Fuego, el futuro líder del Clan Dragón de Fuego. Era muy respetado en el clan por su bondad y alegría, estaba comprometido con Terry Iracunda, su amiga de la infancia y la mejor en las artes de joyas de fuego como armas de combate. Teniendo todo eso en su vida, ¿qué hacía aquí salvando a una pequeña prole que no tenía por lo que vivir?

—No deberías haber venido —le replicó Grandine, molesta. El joven dragón se giró hacia ella, incrédulo—. No tengo nada porque vivir si mis padres están muertos.

Igneel la contempló, era una prole que estaba en su estado dragón mientras él estaba en su forma humana para mayor comodidad y fácil acceso, además, estaba tranquilamente durmiendo con su compañera cuando escuchó los estruendos y la destrucción. Su padre le había comentado que los humanos estaban muy desquiciados y dispuestos a conseguir la cura para las plagas a cualquier costo, incluso perseguían a los curanderos de los clanes. Con esto en mente, Igneel se nombró vigía de la casa de los Marvell, los curanderos más cercanos a su morada. Sin embargo, tantos humanos en el camino le impidieron llegar a la casa antes del asesinato de los curanderos, pero, no le impidió salvar al menos a la pequeña Grandine que en esos momentos le regañaba eso y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a reír.

—Escucha pequeñaja criatura de los aires, quizás tus padres no estén vivos, pero, ellos hubiesen querido que vivieras y te convirtieras en una gran curandera como ellos —contra las quejas de la dragona, Igneel la alzó—. Descuida, Grandine. No estarás sola nunca más porque pasare a ser tu hermano mayor, tu protector, tu vigía, tu familia —Igneel acomodó a Grandine de forma que quedaron ambos frente a frente. La mirada jade se cruzaba con la azul tiernamente—. ¿Qué dices?

Grandine no dijo mucho, porque no sabía que responder ante eso, solo tenía cinco años, solo lo abrazó y se largó a llorar en los brazos de su ahora hermano. Igneel supo en ese instante que la pequeña Marvell había ocupado un gran rincón de su corazón para siempre.

Al presente, Grandine era la curandera oficial del Clan Dragón de Fuego e Igneel el dirigente actual del clan tras el retiro de Ígnea, quien en esos momentos disfrutaba de unas vacaciones en las Estepas Ardientes, una tierra oculta solo accesible para los integrantes del Clan Dragón de Fuego.

Sin embargo, el tema era que Grandine ahora se encontraba en un consultorio mirando como Haruka, su esposo humano, y Wendy, su hija dragona slayer, correteaban juntos mientras ella sentía un escalofrió familiar y cálido. Eso solo lo sentía cuando su sobrino y ahijado Natsu cometía alguna locura, pero podía decir que ahora no era locura que arrastraría catástrofe el clan.

Al contrario, sentía que había hecho algo bien, finalmente.

—¡Tía Grandine!, ¡tía Grandine! —chillaba el actual Príncipe Dragón, llevando en sus brazos una humana y un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho para llevar tremendo golpe?

—¡Pequeñaja! —ahora la voz era de Igneel y que sonaba ¿afligido? Grandine dio un lamento y tomo un rápido de té de hierbas. El tema que involucraba a su familia adoptiva iba a tomarle tiempo y requería paciencia—. ¡Pequeñaja, observa lo que tu sobrino confundió con una presa para la cena!

—¡Por los dragones! —bufó Haruka divertido viendo como el líder del clan, con lo imponente y temible que era, suplica ayuda a la curandera—. ¿Quieres que me lleve a Wendy?, ¿prefieres privacidad?

Grandine negó con la cabeza y despejando todo en su consultorio para que entraran los escandalosos Dragneel, contestó.

—No te preocupes, Haruka. Mi teoría es que se trata de la compañera de Natsu —su esposo la miro incrédulo y sorprendido—. ¡Oh, vamos! —carcajeó levemente mientras Wendy entraba—. Sí a leguas se nota que mi ahijado solo no se dio cuenta por exceso de inocencia.

—Mamá, ¿Natsu-san encontró en su compañera? —indagó la pequeña Marvell. Haruka miro aún más estupefacto a su hija y Grandine estallo en risas—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que tu padre no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con Natsu y me pidió que si quería que se retiraran.

—Oh, ¿eso pasa porque papá no es dragón?

—Sí debe ser, pero, aunque no sea dragón me doy cuenta cuando mi pequeñaja quiere algo dulce —carcajeó Haruka haciendo sonrojar a su pequeña hija—. Oh, descuida. No le diré nada a tío Igneel ni a Natsu, además, ahora es el momento protagónico de ellos.

Tal como dijo Haruka, Igneel y Natsu entraron peleando entre insultos infantiles y gritos de niños en rabieta. La chica, que se presentó como Lucy, les comentó en detalle a Haruka y a Wendy lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Natsu te confundió con una presa para la cena?

—Sí, Haruka-san. Yo estaba intentando cazar mi propia cena cuando Natsu saltó sobre mí y me amarro con las sogas para llevarme con su padre —explicaba mientras tomaba un té que Haruka había preparado para aliviar su tensión—. Al principio pensé que el dragón me comería de un bocado, pero al final me olfateó y empezó a gritarle a Natsu algo sobre su compañera y como había podido confundirla con comida.

Haruka no pudo evitar morirse de risa y echar un vistazo a la muchacha. Era lo opuesto a Natsu. Ella se mostraba muy serena y cordial mientras su sobrino era inquieto e imperativo. La pregunta era: ¿qué haría el dragón slayer cuando supiera la verdadera identidad de la chica?, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Mientras el esposo de Grandine se cuestionaba esto y más, la susodicha estaba con el par de dragones de fuego intentando llegar a un diálogo fluido y abierto.

—En serio, Grandine. ¡No sé qué tiene este muchacho en la cabeza! —refunfuñaba Igneel entre furioso y decepcionado. Su hijo era un estúpido con todas las letras o fingía de una manera maestral que cualquiera le pediría lecciones para fingir esa estupidez extrema hasta en temas de suma importancia como la compañera o compañero de vida—. ¿Cómo puede confundir a su mujer, su guardaespaldas, su compañera...—Igneel se tomó un segundo para continuar—... ¡con una presa para cenar!?

—¿¡Como iba a saber que era mi compañera, dragón llorón!? —le reprochó el chico de cabellera rosada, molesto—. Solo la vi y la cacé...—y es como si una parte de él apuntara constantemente a que su padre esperaba más de su persona y no consumar sus esperanzas, lo afligía—, …solo seguí mi instinto.

—¡Pero eso es, dragón problemático come llamas! —vociferó el Rey Dragón de Fuego con una alegría surgida de quien sabe dónde. Su hijo lo observó, confundido—. Natsu, solo debías entender que ese instinto no fue porque Lucy fuera una presa para comer, aunque...—el dragón de fuego se quedó pensativo, analizando—. En realidad, si es una _presa para comer_ , pero no del hambre que acostumbras sino del _hambre_ más _privado_ y donde solo hay _dos personas devorando_. ¿Entiendes?

Fue en ese instante en todo el circuito que hacía andar la mente del dragón slayer comenzó a trabajar para alcanzar a prender la antorcha de la claridad y hacerle entender que en realidad el hambre por Lucy era el _hambre del sexo_ en todos los sentidos.

Cuando lo entendió, él muy descarado salió de allí cargando a la rubia en sus hombros al grito de.

—¡Mía, Lucy compañera mía!

Igneel carcajeó muy satisfecho pues dentro de poco tiempo sería abuelo. Sin embargo, cuando se percató que dirección tomaba su hijo, salió despavorido y chillando escandalosamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ir a mi cabaña privada! ¡arruinaras mi alfombra de león albino!

El tema de ser abuelo podría esperar, ahora debía salvar su querida alfombra.


	4. Capítulo 3

**AMOR PREHISTÓRICO**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu debe de asumir el control del Clan Dragón de Fuego con una condición: conseguir una compañera y formar una familia. Incluso inquieto con la idea, sale de cacería y descubre una presa inusual. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que su presa no ni más ni que su compañera? Natsu, ¿se comerá a la chica o formará una familia?

 **Nota de la autora:** Reedición definitiva. Espero que disfruten de todos los ajustes que con tanto empeño coloque.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** El matrimonio dragón.

Lucy Heartfilia siempre se sintió distinta respecto a la gente que la rodeaba y con el paso de los años, supo que así era, pero, antes todo eso atravesó diversas etapas dolorosas para llegar a la verdad.

Ella lo recuerda como duras y abrumadoras lecciones de vida sobre su lugar en mundo que ahora parecía verse rondando en torno a su futuro esposo, el dragón slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Repasando a fondo, no sabía cómo es que el hilo rojo los había acoplado. Jude siempre marco que eso era una excusa de los dragones para mantenerlos a los humanos bajos sus dominios, sin embargo, a la blonda nunca le convenció aquello ni que los dragones fueran seres crueles y despiadados.

Eso era lo que la hacía sentir distinta.

—¿No lo entiendes, chiquilla? Los dragones y los humanos no se mezclan. Son bestias manipuladoras y agresivas que se creen superiores por haber puesto en orden al mundo. Su era ya paso y no lo entienden, ahora el mundo le pertenece a la especie más avanzada, a nosotros, los humanos.

Las palabras de Jude siempre resonaron en su cabeza mientras crecía y se educaba a escondidas con su maestro, Steele. Fue cuando ella solo era una niña de siete años que el dragón estelar se revelo ante ella y le dijo sobre sus poderes estelares. Lucy pensaba que quizás el dragón la acoplaría como si discípula por alguna cosa particular del destino, jamás sospechó, en ese entonces, que Steele era su padre biológico.

Steele siempre estuvo en los momentos en que la rubia necesito a una figura paterna dado que Jude andaba de juergas con mujeres de otros clanes.

Siempre le provocaba risas y le hacía sentir especial.

—No tiene de malo pensar que eres diferente, Lucy. Eso destaca que tienes la capacidad para no ser tan ordinaria como el resto de los humanos, delata que aspiras a otras cosas, cosas distintas. Eso te hace diferente y para mí, una gran persona especial —eran esas y otras tantas frases alentadoras que el dragón estelar le decía a la maga.

—Steele, ¡eres muy dulce! —y Lucy, que por esos momentos tenía unos trece años, se colgaba del cuello azulado del dragón y besaba sus escamosas mejillas haciéndole sonrojar—. Ojalá mi padre fuera como tú.

—Quizás solo tengas que esperar.

—Tal vez tengas razón —ella dijo no muy convencida. Jude siempre parecía mirarla con cierto desprecio, desprecio que pareció aumentar cuando ella descubrió su manejo en la magia estelar y luego de eso, su madre le diera las llaves de espíritus estelares.

Esos espíritus eran ni más ni menos que los Espíritus Zodiacales y Lucy había recibido de su madre a Capricornio, Cáncer y Aquarius. Mucho manejo de las llaves por su cuenta era complicado ya que su padre la regañaba cuando hacía magia en la aldea, pero con Steele, la maga estelar podía sacar a flote todo su potencial.

Con Steele y su madre se sentía viva, con su padre y la aldea su cuerpo parecía perecer. Sobre todo, cuando su madre falleció.

Fue para sus quince años que un día su padre, con mala cara y fastidio, le anuncio que su madre había muerto a causa de aldeas enemigas cuando esta fue a recolectar hierbas medicinales.

Lucy sintió que una parte de su ser le había sido arrancada y su padre parecía que jamás lo entendió porque al cabo de medio año, estaba casado con una mujer apenas unos cinco años mayor que ella.

En todo este tiempo, la muchacha decidió que empezaría a forjarse por sí misma y a buscar su destino lejos de la aldea y su padre. Steele la apoyo en esa decisión y comenzó a entrenarla de manera más rigurosa desde entonces, a lo que Lucy se expresó de manera eficaz llegando a convertirse en toda una maga estelar y dragona slayer.

Cuando Lucy cumplió los dieciséis, un día el dragón le dijo que esa vez no entrenaría ya que debía decirle algo importante para ella.

—Te vi crecer no solo en el campo de la magia, sino también como persona y dragona. Pasaste por muchas dificultades para llegar hasta aquí, pero también pasaste por muchas alegrías y buenos momentos. Estoy orgulloso de ser tu maestro y, finalmente, de poder decir que estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre —Lucy soltó un grito de sorpresa ante tal revelación por parte del dragón. Este, sin querer mostrarse conmovido, prosiguió—. Sí, sé que es algo impactante, pero con esto, —y de entre sus garras le mostro una carta—. Te despejaras unas cuantas dudas.

La maga estelar tomó la carta de su padre, aturdida aún, y comenzó a leerla. No se sorprendió de quien era la letra ni la carta, pues era claro que su madre mucho tenía que ver en esa extraña confesión de Steele.

 _A mi querida Lucy:_

 _Sí estás leyendo esto quiero decir que Steele ya te dijo la verdad._

 _Sé que te preguntas porque no te lo dije antes y porque estoy con un humano como es Jude y no con tu padre, Steele. Y no lo preguntes, Steele es mi compañero dispuesto por el hijo rojo, pero pasamos por dificultades antes de que tu nacieras._

 _Nuestro padre y tu abuelo, Stellaire, me adoptó a mi cuando me encontró entre los cadáveres congelados de mis padres, había sido en pleno invierno glaciar cuando yo nací y mis padres no pudieron sobrevivir. Me crie junto con Steele como mi hermano y aprendí la magia estelar que más tarde me convirtió en una dragona estelar parte del Clan Dragón Estelar, uno de los clanes más pequeños, pero poderosos. Estela, la dragona líder en la época de mi juventud, vio potencial en mí y me entregó las llaves doradas que hoy llevas tú y me dijo que en este mundo existen otras diez llaves doradas de los espíritus zodiacales y otras tantas plateadas, así como otras series de llaves doradas pero que ella desconocía su procedencia o poder._

 _Estaba muy feliz de que nuestra líder me haya dado tal tesoro, mi padre estaba orgulloso y Steele, bueno, él no sabía que decir porque ese mismo día descubrimos el hijo rojo que nos enlazaba._

 _A tu abuelo no le fue molestia alguna, fue más alegría y orgullo que lo lleno a él lo que nos dejó tranquilos para seguir adelante y concretar el matrimonio dragón._

 _¡Oh, hija mía, espero poder ver tu matrimonio dragón!_

 _Quizás parezca ordinario como los son los matrimonios humanos, pero créeme, no se parecen en nada._

 _El día en que se inicia la ceremonia, todos los clanes se reúnen y cuando digo todos, son todos, eso quiere decir que no puede haber más de una boda o dos bodas por día. Lucy, los clanes de dragones son una gran familia dividida en elementos a diferencia de las aldeas humanas donde cada una es un grupo unitario e independiente._

 _Como te decía, aparte de que están todos los clanes, allí no existe un sujeto que los una frente al Señor o Dios ya que la sola presencia del hijo rojo es toda la validez para saber que están destinados a estar juntos, además, no se sabe si Dios o el Señor es uno o varios y como no lo sabemos no nos presentamos ante alguien que podría o no estar mirándonos._

 _Dejando eso de lado, la celebración consiste en bailar, pelear, comparar fuerzas, todo sea para alegrar a la pareja y hacerla sentir complacida. La pareja no prepara nada, no compra nada y no hace nada. La comida, los adornos y todo lo que la pareja quiera se lo sirven los clanes porque claro, ¿acaso ellos no son los protagonistas?, ¿no deben ellos, por una vez, ser servidos y no ofrecer todo, gastando tiempo y dinero, como en las bodas humanas? Es por eso hija y por cosas que pasaran únicamente en tu matrimonio dragón que espero con ansias poder verte en ese día._

 _Sé que me desvié del tema de porque no estoy con Steele, pero el motivo de mi desenlace matrimonial con él fue un mal viaje al Mundo Estelar que me hizo caer en la costa donde Jude me encontró y por pena me quede con él. Steele se enfadó y no me dirigió la palabra, lo había defraudado como pareja al quedarme con Jude y pasaron tantas cosas de por medio hasta que tu naciste._

 _Desde entonces, no he vuelto al Clan Dragón Estelar ni he visto a mi padre._

 _Hija, por favor, no cometas el mismo error que yo de quedarte mucho en la aldea humana, ellos son criaturas muy interesantes y curiosas, no obstante, son muy peligrosas. Hablare con Jude para hacer todo más fácil cuando descubra tu origen y el mío para así no dañarlo. Sé que será algo dificultoso que asumas que ese hombre no es tu padre, sin embargo, es mejor así puedas tener un recuerdo con él y compartir de buena manera juntos el tiempo que les quede, ¿por qué el que quede?_

 _Porque no pretendo quedarme mucho más apenas cumplas tu mayoría de edad, ambas tenemos un hogar donde volver._

 _Hija, sin embargo, pase lo que pase, estaré contigo y no te dejare sola._

 _Atte.: Layla Heartfilia._

Sí no hubiera muerto un año atrás, Lucy hubiera podido encontrar seguridad y confort en esa carta y esas palabras, sin embargo, el dolor volvió de manera catastrófica causándole mucha ira por no haber ido con su madre aquel día y odio a Jude por olvidarle tan fácilmente.

Tantas emociones juntas la revolvieron ese día y estamparon un contraste en ella para siempre.

Ya no era Lucy Heartfilia, la niñata diferente a la aldea, sino que era, la dragona slayer estelar hija de la gran maga Layla y el poderoso dragón, Steele.

Jude solo sería un obstáculo antes de su verdadero viaje, él era un mal humano, porque la rubia por la fecha de la carta de Layla y sus propias deducciones se dio cuenta de que ese hombre sabía todo lo relacionado a su verdadera identidad, pero, lo ignoraba vaya a saber porque motivo y eso era sospechoso.

Sin embargo, Lucy no quería desconfiar tanto ya que, al fin al cabo, ese humano la había criado en cierta forma.

Aunque quizás, debió haber desconfiado, a fin de cuentas, puesto que mientras ella conjeturaba un destino al lado de sus pares dragones, su padre y abuelo, Jude concebía condenarla a un hombre adulto que, al poco tiempo, la asesinaría.

La noche en que su padre especulaba que todo quedaba cerrado en su nueva existencia y que su suerte retornaría, tuvo la desgracia (o suerte para otros) de que Lucy tuviera la garganta reseca y que cuando esta fue a indagar por un líquido para saciarse, escuchó lo que planeaba Jude y ese fingido novio suyo.

Desconsolada y traicionada, planifico su huida en cuanto viera al par de cretinos acercarse a su cuarto. Dicha huida se había concretado con éxito, había liquidado a su prometido y había dejado mal herido a Jude, no obstante, Steele no se asomaba desde hacía medio año por lo que no podía contar con él.

Estaba sola contra el mundo, o por menos así fue hasta que hace un mes atrás, Natsu la recogió de las planicies en medio de una cacería donde ella era presa y el cazador.

En un principio, siendo sincera consigo misma, se vio muerta en las manos del muchacho, peor aún fue cuando el susodicho chico la arrojo frente a un dragón rojo que incluso tenía cubiertos y un plato para su tamaño.

Lucy aullaba e imploraba por no morir esa forma y vaya si fue cosa del destino que el dragón se detuvo y, analizándola con una muy juiciosa ojeada jade, apaleó al muchacho y le increpó.

—¿Eres ciego o tu cerebro se quemó? ¡no me puedo comer a tu compañera, idiota!

Compañera, _huh_ , Lucy conocía a qué se refería el dragón que, al parecer, era el padre de su cazador.

Más tarde, cuando entre insultos y peleas inofensivas de padre e hijo arribaron en donde atendía la curandera, se enteró que ella era la compañera de Natsu y él la compañera de ella, respectivamente.

La idea no sonaba mal para su sorpresa, pero le comenzó a parecer aterradora cuando el dragón slayer la secuestró de la casa de la curandera y profirió trasladarla a un sitio privado para hacerla suya. Si no fuera por Igneel y su interés de salvaguardar su alfombra, desde hace un mes ya sería oficialmente compañera del chico con cabello rosa.

—Luce, llegaron del Clan Dragón de Hierro y mamá dice que tienes que ponerte el atuendo de presentación —habló el dragón slayer de fuego ingresando al cuarto que compartían. A su lado, ingresaban Plue y Happy también con las vestiduras de exposición. Natsu también estaba vestido con los mismos ropajes.

—Bueno, dile que iré de inmediato. Solo necesito un momento para apagar mi cerebro —contestó sin mirarlos. El dragón slayer la contemplaba fijamente desde atrás y Lucy podía sentir esa intensa mirada asentada sobre ella—. Natsu, deja de mirarme...

—¿Cómo sabes que lo hago? —su voz se escuchaba hastiada. La rutina era misma desde el primer instante, desde la primera noche en que compartieron esa cama y no sabían si dormitar cada uno bien separado del otro o acoplarse resignadamente puesto que tarde o temprano seria eterno. No les molestaba, no tenían la necesidad de ponerles excusas a sus allegados, pero, no sabían cómo reaccionar si apenas se conocían.

—Lo haces y lo siento, al fin y al cabo, somos compañeros y pronto tendremos un matrimonio dragón juntos.

—Bueno, sobre eso...

¿Natsu argumentando algo sobre el matrimonio? Vaya sorpresa.

Desde que Igneel y Terry habían comenzado a organizar todo con ayuda de otros clanes ninguno de los se había puesto en contra o argumentado negativamente. Era como decía su madre, los matrimonios de dragones no eran nada comparado a los de los humanos. Eso la hacía inquietarse y a la vez emocionarse.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué tienes para decir? —se alzó de la cama analizando toda su anatomía. Natsu soltó un largo suspiro y diviso con el rabillo del ojo a las criaturas de ambos pidiéndoles privacidad, recibió un aullido y un maullido como respuesta y quedaron solos—. ¿Es necesario?

—Sí, a veces Happy puede ser pesado si sabe de estos temas y Plue a veces se le acopla —contesto el dragón slayer—. Sobre el matrimonio, yo quería decirte algo —soltó un quejido queriendo adaptarse a la situación y comenzar—…es sobre...

—Escucha —le cortó antes de que el peli-rosa soltara otra palabra—. Sí vas a hacer esos comentarios sobre lo quieres o pretendes de mí como tu compañera, déjame decirte que, aunque nos casemos y todo, pretendo encontrar a mi padre y abuelo en mi clan de origen, el Clan Dragón Estelar y si tú te niegas yo...

Y las palabras murieron en su boca cuando él la tomó de la mano para su total sorpresa, mientras le dedicaba una de las miradas más intensas que había visto en él desde que se conocían, al grado que sentía que era su propia magia de dragón slayer haciéndola derretir. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, el inclinó su cabeza un poco más contra ella y la besó, sin liberarla de los brazos que caían en su delicada cintura.

Sus labios eran torpes, pero era dulce y no muy solicitante. Se notaba que intentaba hacerla sentir encantada con el gesto sorpresivo ya que iba de poco, tanteando en el carnoso terreno virgen que eran sus labios al igual que los de él. Ella se había quedado inmóvil con la cara coloreada por la vergüenza de carmín y había olvidado cómo respirar. Era su primer beso y estaba sin saber qué hacer, solo atino a disfrutar y relajarse; aunque lo segundo fue casi imposible. Él esperó a que ella correspondiera para aumentar la intensidad de las cosas; las manos que descansaban en sus caderas descendieron a su trasero, apretándolo con intensidad en el proceso, haciéndola soltar un gemido a ella. El interior del mago de fuego estaba en llamas, llamas que solo podía apagar tomando a Lucy en ese instante. Su dragón interior y él, lo necesitaban.

—¿Natsu?

A menos que en ese instante su madre entrará, viera la manera en que las manos de Natsu estaban agarradas en el trasero de Lucy; también viera que la misma estaba en proceso de retirar el chaleco ceremonial del dragón slayer y de quitarse el sostén de cuero para dejar sus senos expuestos ante los ojos maravillados de su compañero.

—Eh, ah, ¿Mamá? —Natsu hablaba roncamente, intentando recomponerse. Se separó de Lucy y sus grandes nalgas para dejarla en la cama y acomodarse la poca vestimenta que tenía encima además de disimular cierto evento particular que residía en su zona sur, su _dragón de fuego_ sehabía avivado y dado la complicación tenía que retornar a dormitar.

—Lo siento, Terry-san. Es solo que... —intentó decir la maga con todo el perfil carmesí.

¡Por los dragones! Los había pillado su suegra-dragona a punto de acoplarse.

—¡Ninguno dirá nada ni acotará nada! —Natsu y Lucy se estremecieron de terror al oír la severa voz del Rey Dragón de Fuego en el cuarto. Era el final—. ¡No piensen que seré generoso! —el hombre pelirrojo se tomó unos segundos para continuar mientras clavaba su mirad jade en los jóvenes—. ¡El matrimonio dragón será en este mismo instante!

Tal como expresó Igneel como pauta a respetar, nadie expuso nada ni especifico nada, dado que, todos habían colisionado en un triple desmayo. El Rey Dragón de Fuego contempló los cuerpos caídos como si nada.

—¡Oh vaya! Habrá que esperar unos minutos —expresó muriéndose de risa y marchó de aquel lugar—. ¡Preparen la ceremonia de matrimonio! ¡de prisa! —vociferaba administrando, era sin duda la hora del matrimonio dragón entre Natsu y Lucy, sin embargo... ¿despertarían?


	5. Capítulo 4

**AMOR PREHISTÓRICO**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu debe de asumir el control del Clan Dragón de Fuego con una condición: conseguir una compañera y formar una familia. Incluso inquieto con la idea, sale de cacería y descubre una presa inusual. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que su presa no ni más ni que su compañera? Natsu, ¿se comerá a la chica o formará una familia?

 **Nota de la autora:** Reedición definitiva. Espero que disfruten de todos los ajustes que con tanto empeño coloque.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** La Princesa Dragón de Fuego Estelar.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Natsu y Lucy reaccionaron gracias a la buena asistencia de Terry que había despertado por propia voluntad, ambos no sabían que hacer o que decir.

¡Igneel, muy descaradamente, había adelantado la boda de ellos para el atardecer de ese mismo día!

Aunque la madre del dragón slayer de cabello rosa intento detener los planes de su esposo, ya era muy tarde. Apenada y con un pésimo humor encima a causa de su impulsivo y poco pensante esposo, le dijo a la futura pareja.

—Lamento no poder hacer nada. Tu padre...—mirando a Natsu y su cara de molestia—...es el autor intelectual a ti, habla con él luego de que pase todo esto.

—Oye, mamá...

—¡No tienes que decir nada ahora!, ¡yo sé que esto no era lo que querías! —cortó empezando a sollozar.

—Terry-sama...

—¡No, tu tampoco, querida Lucy!, ¡debemos asumir que tu futuro suegro, es un patán!

—Pero...

—¡No, no, no! ¡No digas más!... ¡sí deben llorar, lloren! —y contrario a todas sus palabras largadas, Terry fue la que comenzó a llorar a diestra y siniestra, dejando correr el maquillaje que horas antes se había colocado con esmero, mojando el delicado vestido de seda que llevaba puesto ese día y mostrando, sobre todo, ante su hijo y la pareja de este cual aterrada y angustiada se encontraba por los acontecimientos recientes. Debido a tal estado de ánimo, la blonda, con las más dulces intensiones que jamás hubiera tenido por una mujer que no fuera su madre, abrazó a la dragona—. ¿Eh? Pero, Lucy querida...

—Ni Natsu ni yo tememos al matrimonio dragón, tampoco estamos enfadados con Igneel-sama por adelantar la unión a este día —le cortó haciendo más fuerte el contacto—. En realidad, siendo sinceros, debíamos estar casados hace un mes.

—¿Un mes?

—Pues sí...— y Lucy le comenzó a explicar toda la situación de la cabaña y la persecución de padre a hijo.

* * *

Natsu corría salvajemente por todo el territorio del Clan Dragón de Fuego gritando a viva voz que iba hacerle olvidar su nombre a su recién hallada compañera de la manera _más dragona posible._ Algunos gritaban felicitándolo por el hallazgo y otros soltaban lamentos por la pobre victima/compañera del dragón slayer de fuego.

Entre tanto, Lucy no sabía si reír o llorar.

Hace escasas horas solo se disponía a cazar su comida en un intento de sobrevivir y no acercase a aldeas humanas debido que estaba siendo buscada como fugitiva a costas de su padre. Dado eso, la muchacha dormía a la intemperie y usaba las habilidades aprendidas gracias a Steele para sobrevivir, no obstante, llevaba días sin probar un bocado decente debido a que había llegado a una zona algo escasa de alimento.

Ella jamás pensaría que era porque el Clan Dragón de Fuego tenía dominios allí.

Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado. Ahora estaba siendo llevada a quien sabe qué lugar a manos de su reciente encontrado compañero que estaba dispuesto a enlazarse con sin dudarlo un instante.

—Oye, Natsu...—habló un tanto agitada. Dragneel corría con ella como si fuese un saco de papas y no era posible evitar que se moviera libremente por lo irregular del terreno—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Pues hacerte mía —expuso sin mucha delicadeza—. Igneel siempre me lo había dicho, pero lo había olvidado y ahora lo recordé.

—¿Y no piensas en que podría querer yo? —se atrevió a preguntar. No es que no confiara en el muchacho, pero había ciertas cosas la frenaban a entregarse tan libremente a él: apenas lo conocía y no sabía qué clase de persona sería como su pareja.

Gracias la capacidad de Natsu de persuadir en mayor medida a mujeres con algún lazo familiar con él, al escuchar lo dicho por Lucy, estancó la corrida apaciguando estrepitosamente sus pies contra la tierra. Exhalo sacudidamente aire para llenar sus pulmones y luego coloco a Lucy a su altura.

Mirándola, exclamó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Eh?

—No se responde con otra pregunta. Mamá dice que eso es de mala educación —señaló acusatoriamente—. Tú me dijiste que sí pensaba en lo que querías y bueno...—le recordó como si fuera lo más obvio—...dime que quieres.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —increpó, extrañada. No era que no confiara, pero era raro de fuera tan cambiante de personalidad. Es decir, estaba en un estado de maniático sexual/secuestrador y ahora parecía haber pasado a chico atento/amable.

Natsu soltó un resoplido mosqueado ante las dudas de su compañera. No podía creer que ella especulara que no sería considerado con su persona (aunque muy en el fondo de su ser deseaba hacerla suya de una buena vez) dado su parecido y modo de vivir.

Aunque era cierto que él no era suave y respetuoso como lo eran Haruka o Igneel, al contrario, él era un sujeto bárbaro e hiperactivo. Alguien de acción pura y poco pensamiento racional llegando a ser destructor y haciendo titubear de quien sería competente de aguantar esos defectos que tenía. Incluso él mismo sabía que correspondía pasar de un extremo a otro en cuento encontrara a su dichosa compañera.

No obstante, al ver a Lucy todos esos pensamientos se fueron por el caño.

En las pocas horas que había estado con la rubia voluptuosa había deducido varias cosas de su personalidad como que Lucy no era una niña delicada en cuanto a ser caprichosa y cobarde. Era de un carácter tenaz, valiente y dispuesto enfrentar cualquier tipo de batalla como hizo con él cuando la estaba cazando en las llanuras. Además, era de una mente brillante. Lo había visto cuando hablo con Haruka y Wendy, y eso lo dejaba tranquilo. Lucy era alguien que lo entendería en todo, ¿Por qué? Porque lo había sentido y ya podía decir por experiencia que los presentimientos respecto a los compañeros siempre eran acertados y nunca errados.

Por eso y por muchas cosas más, Lucy debía confiar en que él velaría por ella y accedería gustosamente a conversar sobre sus preguntas, dudas o temores.

—Lo digo en serio, Lucy. Esto es nuevo, pero intento ser buen compañero, ¿sí?

—¡Sonaste adorable!

Ante el halago de Lucy, las mejillas de Natsu se tornaron de un color carmín y él se había puesto totalmente nervioso.

—¡No soy adorable! —gruño enfurecido. No podía creer que había expuesto sus rasgos de ternura en una circunstancia como esa—. ¡Soy un temible dragón!

—No, eres un adorable dragón rojo que sabe consentir a su compañera. —carcajeaba Lucy tirando de las mejillas del Dragneel—. ¡Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos!

—¿Hijos? —cuestiono el dragón slayer buscando dentro de su mente el recuerdo de cuando su padre le explico cómo se hacían los bebés—. Oh, ¡Pues entonces vamos!

Lucy chilló cuando al dragón slayer se le volvió a formar la maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro mientras la echaba nuevamente en su hombro. Esta vez se movió cuan torrente hacia lo que parecía ser una cabaña.

—¡Espera, Natsu! —gritaba tratando de dialogar—. Cuando exprese que quería tener hijos, ¡No exprese que quería tenerlos ahora!

—No soy tonto, Luce —contestó serio Dragneel. La maga estelar se sintió aliviada por un instante—. ¡Igneel dijo que hay que estar muchas veces intentando hasta que el palo de dragón* funcione!

—¿Palo de dragón? —entonces Lucy se puso teorizar que podría ser eso a que se refería su compañero. Al sacar la conclusión, su rostro se puso rojo y comenzó a patalear aterrada—. ¡No quiero ese palo, Natsu! Suéltame y déjame ir.

—¡Oye, deja de moverte! Aparte mi palo está limpio...

—¡Deja de decirlo como si no fuera nada!

—¿Acaso no te explicaron eso? —suspiró Natsu derrotado. Pobre de su atractiva compañera iletrada—. No te preocupes, yo te lo diré— ignorando que Lucy se tapaba los oídos no queriendo traumarse más, el dragón slayer prosiguió a explicar—. Igneel me expresó que los machos tienen palos con semillas que deben meter en los arbustos que tienen las hembras donde los machos tienen palos. Entonces durante el enlace las semillas vuelan a los arbustos y ¡BAM!, ¡Salen nietos para Igneel y Terry!

—¡Aún son jóvenes! —refunfuño una voz de pronto alertando a Natsu y a Lucy—. ¡Además aún no quiero nietos!

Luciendo su gran contextura escamosa rojiza, desvainando con elegancia sus grandes extremidades y mostrando sus grandes dientes y garras brillando; Igneel Dragneel, nombrado por muchos como Rey Dragón de Fuego, hacía aparición frente a su heredero al liderazgo del clan que ahora gobernaba que estaba acompañada de la curiosa humana que hace horas atrás se mostró como su compañera.

Iracundo y molesto, berreó.

—¡Ya mismo vienes conmigo, Natsu Dragneel!, ¡no dejare que ensucies mi cabaña privada con tal acto de hormonas descontroladas que tú y tú compañera llevan!

—¡No se vale!, ¡¿por qué yo tengo que escucharlos a mamá y a ti cuando tu palo de dragón se prende en la época de celo?!

—¿Y desde cuando tú eres un experto en el tema? —ante tal cuestionamiento, Igneel se posó en el suelo mirando con semblante serio a su hijo—. Que yo sepa hace unas horas pensabas que esa chica —señalo a Lucy con su escamoso índice—. Era un pedazo de carne comestible.

—¡Pero ahora sé que ella es la que hace cosas a mi palo! —rugió a viva voz enfrentándose, por primera vez, a la mirada seria y temible del Rey Dragón—. ¡Y por eso voy a hacerla mía!

Con tal lenguaje soltado, Igneel aporreó a su hijo dejándolo dormido y acabando con el único enfrentamiento que Natsu había tenido ante él. Lucy, que durante todo el dialogo padre e hijo se había mantenido apartada y aterrada, volvió a cascabelear de terror cuando Igneel la apresó entre una de sus garras mientras alzaba vuelo nuevamente en dirección a la cabaña de Grandine.

—Disculpa mi temperamento y el de Natsu —le expresaba el dragón a la humana mientras retornaban—. Pero no dejare que obligue a cosas cuando aún no estas enterada del tema.

—Gracias, Igneel-sama. Pero yo...

—¡Además! —cortó de pronto Igneel—. ¡No puedo permitir que dañe mi alfombra de león albino!

—¿Alfombra de león albino? —indagó confundida.

—Pues sí, es una exótica alfombra que me fue concedida como regalo de bodas hace muchos años. ¡La cuido desde entonces y Natsu desde que nació fue un dolor de cabeza!, ¡siempre quería quemarla! Hubo una ocasión en que...

Al final, Lucy tuvo que escuchar toda la tragicómica historia que involucraba a Igneel, Natsu y la dichosa alfombra de león albino. Fue un extraño y algo aterrador primer día en el Clan Dragón de Fuego, pero ella concluyo que fue muy divertido.

* * *

Al terminar el relato, Natsu podía asegurar que nunca vio a su madre tan entretenida y a Lucy tan cómoda entre los del clan. Una semana más tarde él le había insinuado a Lucy que esa era su primera cita y ella, divertida, concluyo que así podía ser. A fin de cuentas, con tal comienzo, el Dragneel estaba tranquilo de que en su matrimonio tendría muchas más aventuras tragicómicas y entretenidas. Él como el Príncipe Dragón de Fuego y su querida compañera como la Princesa Dragón de Fuego Estelar.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —recordó el Dragneel de pronto alertando a ambas mujeres—. ¡Alguien quería verte, Luce! —la susodicha miro confundida al dragón slayer—. ¡Pase, señor S!

—¿Señor S? —cuestiono Terry mirando a Lucy—. ¿Qué persona puede llamarse así?

—Pues alguien que quería mantenerse en el anonimato hasta ver a su hija nuevamente...

Esa voz, esa forma de hablar. ¿Acaso podía ser?

—¡Steele!

* * *

* **Palo de dragón:** una referencia al reciente omake de Mashima, el **Stone Age**.


	6. Capítulo 5

**AMOR PREHISTÓRICO**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu es el próximo líder del Clan Dragón de Fuego, pero para ganar ese puesto debe tener compañera y proles-bebés dragón-. Inquieto con eso, sale como todos los días en busca de carne y se encuentra a una digna presa: una chica humana. ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre le diga que su presa podría ser su compañera? Natsu, ¿Se comerá o procreará con la chica?

 **Nota de la autora:** Reedición definitiva. Espero que disfruten de todos los ajustes que con tanto empeño coloque.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Imprevistos en la boda, ¡la guerra estalla!

El reencuentro con Steele hubiese sido hermoso, la boda sería un recuerdo maravilloso y su posterior luna de miel hubiera quedado como la frutilla del postre. Todo quedaría tan bello si tan solo Jude no hubiera aparecido a atacar a todos los presentes en casa Dragneel en ese momento.

Ahora todo era borroso: una pantalla de humo que apareció justo cuando estaba arrojándose a los brazos de su padre biológico, los llamados desesperados de su prometido y el agonizante alarido de Igneel cuando recibió el impacto directo de lo que parecía una lanza envenenada. Después no recordaba nada, ni tampoco su capacidad mental se lo permitía. Estaba intentando sobrellevar la tortura que el bastardo de Jude le estaba proporcionando ahora.

Se encontraba amarrada con enredaderas de púas sumamente filosas, apenas llevaba ropa y el desgraciado le tironeaba de su cabellera rubia al punto tal de arrancársela de su piel craneal. Entretanto y para deleite del villano, le proporcionaba latigazos en la espalda de una manera rítmicamente tortuosa mientras reiteraba que pidiera piedad y accediera a una noche en la cama con él. Lucy no accedía, era una mujer valiente y orgullosa dragona slayer. La humillación y el dolor de ahora no eran nada comparado con lo que le harían su futuro esposo y todos los clanes dragones cuando lo localizaran.

—¡Pide piedad!, ¡suplica perdón, escoria de la humanidad! —le repetía Jude en un canto siniestro en alaridos iracundos—. ¡Anda, adefesio de dragón y hombre!, ¡pide piedad y te daré tu libertad después de que termine contigo en mi cama!

—Jamás te daré el gusto, Jude...

—¡Maldita! —y la espalda de Lucy sonó como rama quebrándose cuando su antiguo padre le enterró una patada certera y dominara por la ira allí. Lucy termino por desmayarse.

El rubio se alejó de su víctima en cuanto notó que no respondía al dolor de la patada. Sonrió sádicamente cuando la retorcida idea de aprovecharse de ella cuando estuviera inconsciente surgió en su mente.

—Que ilusa son tú y tus amigos voladores, ¿acaso no percibieron mi acercamiento? —preguntó el inerte cuerpo de la prometida de Natsu mientras la colocaba boca arriba—. ¡Claro que no, perra! —y le enterró su pie en el estómago, provocando que la inerte Lucy escupiera sangre —. Despistar a un dragón es sencillo, solo debes bloquear su elemento. Es fácil, un pacto con los seres del bajo mundo y soy ilocalizable para todos los dragones con elementos de este mundo, ¡soy brillante, brillante!

—¿Estás seguro? —Jude no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La mano envuelta en escamas azules de un dragón lo tenía sujeto muy fuerte del cuello—. Cometiste un error, humano idiota. Te olvidaste que los dragones estelares tienen su elemento en otro mundo: el Mundo Estelar.

—Pero...—el dragón no le dio tiempo a responder, un puñetazo le destrozo la cara de un golpe. Todo su perímetro era rojo ahora.

—Jude, tuviste la oportunidad de redimir tu pecado de asesinar a mi esposa cuidando a mi hija y alejándote de ella para siempre cuando se escapó de tu aldea —comenzó a pronunciar el dragón azul, ahora revelado como Steele, a ser entre sus manos—. Sin embargo, tu golpe al orgullo te cegó y te llevó a pactar con demonios, ¿acaso eres idiota? —preguntó apretando aún más su cuello. Jude estaba perdiendo el aire—. Los demonios son seres que nacen al ser contaminados por las malas energías de ustedes, humanos. Cuando creyeron que podían ser poderosos como nosotros, comenzaron a jugar con las energías negativas que habíamos sellado de este mundo para evitar que el caos se desate de nuevo. El único que consiguieron fue la destrucción de quienes se atrevían a provocar a los poderes oscuros —su semblante se tornó tranquilo—. La mayoría de los que atentaron contra el orden natural perecieron. Otros, en cambio...—Steele apretó el cuello de Jude al punto de quebrarlo y antes de que el cadáver tocara el suelo, lo convirtió en polvo de estrellas—. Deben ser asesinados por nosotros, los dragones.

—Polvo de estrellas..., ¿no es muy misericordioso de tu parte llevártelo al reino? —cuestionó su acompañante que había ido a cargar a Lucy.

—Igneel, dentro de cada humano, por minúsculo que sea —comenzó a explicarle a su consuegro—. Existe bondad y maldad, aunque en algunos casos...—continuó mirando el polvo de lo había sido el humano llamado Jude—. La maldad sobrepasa la bondad o viceversa. En esos casos es cuando en mi reino se les puede dar una oportunidad de remedir sus pecados y luego volver a la tierra en forma de un ente mejor al que fueron.

—Hablando así pareces un predicador humano —rechistó el Rey Dragón de Fuego—. ¿Fue convencedor? Sí, mucho. ¿Me llegó a mi corazón de dragón? Sí. ¿Demasiado pesado? Obviamente.

—Me queda fascinado tu interés por mis expresiones, Rey Dragón — argumentó con ironía. Igneel rodó los ojos—. En cuanto a lo de los predicadores, ¿quién crees que los inventó?

—Eres malvado, muy malvado, ¿sabes que traerás dolor de cabeza al mundo?, ¿verdad?

—Lo mejor son aquellos que van de puerta en puerta, Igneel —expresó con malicias en su dialogo fluyente—. Testigos Estelares, ¿qué te parece?

—Maldad, pura y sencillamente, maldad —concluyó el líder del Clan Dragón de Fuego y junto a su pariente, salieron de la aldea que ardías en llamas—. Bueno, de la aldea de Jude no quedara mucho más en cuanto todo se consuma —increpó concluyente y tomó su forma de dragón, junto a Steele, para perderse en el cielo nocturno y volver a casa.

Desde abajo y atónitos, los humanos supervivientes de la aldea de Jude observaban aterrados como dos simples dragones acabaron con su soberano y dirigente que con mucha maestra había construido el plan de invasión al Clan Dragón de Fuego para castigar a la criatura que alguna vez fuera conocida como su hija.

¿Cómo tal mente brillante había podido fallar ante semejantes bestias?, ¿acaso era un castigo de un ente superior que no dejaba que los humanos se liberaran de la esclavitud de esos dragones?

Muchas preguntas y nulas respuestas corrían entre los supervivientes y solo cuando un anciano se alzó ante todos, hubo una respuesta.

—El error de la humanidad es alterar el orden natural.

— ¡No tiene sentido, anciano! Jude solo quería acabar con esos seres pecaminosos que rompían con la paz.

—¿De qué paz rota hablas? Desde que esta aldea nació nunca hubo conflicto con dragones —argumentó un joven parado al lado del anciano—. Solo fue por la locura que Jude que nuestra aldea pereció... ¡por la locura de un hombre, hemos perdido todo!

—¡Laxus tú no puedes decir nada, eres una criatura como ellos! — rechistó un aldeano—. ¡Seguro tú tienes que ver en esto!

—¡Respeten a mi nieto! —rugió el anciano arrojando una magia estilo onda expansiva a los aldeanos—. Él llegó cuando esto estaba por florecer en una locura, ¡nada tiene que ver con esto!

—Ustedes son los ilusos por creer en las palabras vacías de un hombre presuntuoso, ¿saben acaso el motivo por los cuales los dragones y los humanos que están con ellos triunfan? —los supervivientes se quedaron en silencio ante el cuestionamiento de Laxus—. Porque ellos son iguales, allí no hay diferencias, todos son una gran familia que se apoya y está unida. Cada acontecimiento es digno de celebración, como los matrimonios dragones o los nacimientos de herederos. Incluso, quienes mandan los eligen el pueblo, un día puede ser un simple artesano o un importante soldado y solo se respeta el linaje si el heredero es aptó para dirigir el clan.

—Eso es el motivo de la vida tan gloriosa del dragón que vive de los valores tan simples —el anciano alzó la vista que al cielo que dejaba entrever una luna llena y unas constelaciones bellas—. Espero que esto les sirva, humanos idiotas. Por ahora, mi deber de aconsejar en esta aldea a concluido.

—Pero..., ¿dónde vas, Makarov?

El susodicho, junto a Laxus, se giró.

—A asistir al matrimonio dragón del Príncipe Dragón y la Princesa Estelar —contestó tranquilo—. Este evento retraso todo un par de días, pero servirá para reencontrarse con todos los clanes —ante esa declaración, los aldeanos quedaron impactados—. ¡Oh, es cierto! Cuando fue el secuestro todos los clanes querían venir a acabar con todo. Agradezcan que solo vinieron los líderes más pasivos pero los más peligrosos.

Makarov y Laxus se fueron tras dejar esas palabras resonando en esos aldeanos restantes.

Habían asumido el poder de los dragones como una gran familia: eran capaces todos los clanes, que eran once poderosos clanes, de consumir toda la vida de quienes estuvieran relacionados al crimen de uno de sus integrantes. Aunque fuera un simple vendedor o un mendigo, los dragones respondían en nombre de la familia.

* * *

No importaba que la casa que lo vio crecer estuviera destrozada. No era de su interés la comida desperdiciada. No llamaba su atención los invitados impacientes de que haría el hombre del futuro matrimonio.

Su interés estaba divido en dos, en dos personas que amaba con su vida y ahora corrían peligro: Igneel y Lucy.

Natsu no recordaba bien nada, solo había visto humo entrar con furia a la habitación y de pronto ser testigo de cómo su padre era herido por una lanza que portaba ese adulto rubio y horrible.

—Jude... —no necesitaba presentación. Lucy se lo había descripto bien a la escoria humana más terrible que pudiera conocerse—. ¡Aléjate de mi padre!

—¡Eso nunca!, ¡ahora que tengo la oportunidad de vengarme de estos lagartos trastornados! —Natsu había envuelto su puño en fuego en señal de ataque, sin embargo, y sin motivo conocido por él, el humano fue más rápido y pronto lo tenía contra el suelo y le enterraba la misma lanza que uso contra su padre—. ¿Sabes qué hice para llegar hasta aquí? Pactos —y enterró la lanza—. Pacto de no ser detectado por lo elementos de este mundo, pacto para conocer la debilidad de los portadores de elementos de este mundo y... ¡pacto para controlar el tiempo y enterrarte esta lanza, lagartija marica y desgraciada!, ¡no probaras el cuerpo de Lucy porque antes yo la pudriré con mi esencia!

El dragón slayer quería atacar, no podía. ¿Acaso ese idiota se robaría a su prometida?, ¿cómo la humanidad podía ser tan cruel y soez con sus semejantes? Su mente se consumía en esas dudas mientras ese hombre le sonría cínicamente y enterraba su lanza en todo su torso. Pronto todo se tiño de rojo para el Príncipe Dragón y lo último que pudo apreciar, aparte de su cuerpo perdiendo su líquido vital, fue a su amada siendo cargada por ese bastardo, que iba acompañado de muchos hombres, y perderla de vista por esa misma puerta donde él ingresaba todas las noches para dormir a su lado y descansar.

En esa ocasión sería un tanto diferente. Descansaría en el cuarto que compartían, más ella no estaría a su lado y podría ser, para el dragón slayer, su descanso eterno.

El dragón slayer cedió a esa paz que nacía desde lo más profundo de su interior. Quizás morir era lo mejor, más temprano que tarde vería a Lucy y serían felices en el otro lado hasta que regresaran en nuevos cuerpos y vivieran, finalmente, la vida plena y feliz que esa vida actual no les permitió.

Así sería mejor.

Morir ahora sería mejor.

—¡Eso nunca! —rugió una estruendosa voz de repente, arrancándolo de su descanso—. ¡Tú morirás cuando el orden natural lo diga, no cuando un humano y sus pactos con el demonio lo hagan!

—¡Oh, tranquila! —increpó una voz más relajada, aunque agotada—. No puedes privarnos del limbo un poco. Allá la sensación es de como de haber cagado recién.

—Es asquerosa la comparación, pero es cierto, Terry —argumentó una voz más gruesa—. Descuida, tú hijo se encuentra vivo. Solo su cuerpo está tardando en responder.

—Gracias, Steele —escuchó hablar a su madre, ahora serena y tranquila. Ese fue su pie para reaccionar—. ¡Mi Natsu, mi dragón hermoso y adorable!, ¡estás bien!

Lágrimas, besos y abrazos por parte de su madre tuvo que soportar Natsu. La entendía de todas formas. Los acontecimientos recientes habían provocado que Terry casi perdiera a toda su familia cercana a manos de un simple humano egoísta. Humano que ahora se preguntaba dónde estaba.

—Muerto y hecho polvo de estrellas —respondió Steele al sorprendido dragón slayer—. No leo mentes, solo veo tu cara obvia de pregunta. Lucy está descansando en el otro cuarto y...

—¿Cómo pudieron vencerlo tan fácil? —la pregunta la hacía por su orgullo como dragón slayer, ¿acaso dos líderes lo habían acabado tan fácilmente después de tala destrozo que había causado en el territorio del Clan Dragón de Fuego? —. Ese idiota estaba pactando con demonios, no debió ser sencillo.

—Natsu, yo solo fui de refuerzo. El de la justicia fue Steele —declaró Igneel señalándolo—. Jude no tuvo en cuenta que la magia estelar solo nace del Mundo Estelar, un elemento fuera de este mundo.

—Eso cualquier mago lo sabe —incluso él lo sabía. Todos los clanes, exceptuando el Clan Dragón Estelar, tenían su magia en el mundo donde vivían. Ese clan, en cambio, tenía el origen de su magia en las estrellas, el Mundo Estelar—. Entonces Steele lo ubicó y lo hizo polvo.

—Literalmente —carcajeó mostrándole a bolsita donde estaba Jude o el polvo de Jude. Natsu le arrebató la bolsita y se tragó—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó tragando todo lo que era Jude el mundo físico—. El polvo de estrellas es sabroso. Acompaña muy bien como condimento o bocadillo.

Steele estaba asombrado y aterrado. Ese dragón slayer que estaba pronto a casarse con su pequeña hija había cometido, dentro de su reino estelar, un acto de canibalismo dado que, incluso el polvo de estrellas, era considerado un ente viviente en Mundo Estelar. Por años había procurado dar oportunidad a cada ser que lo volvía a este particular de estado, esperando que tuvieran una nueva oportunidad en la tierra de los vivos. Jude no fue un caso.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? ... ¡ese es mi futuro yerno! —terminó por concluir el dragón estelar entre risas—. Lo único malo...—y su semblante se tornó apenado—. Es que esta absurda batalla fue un imprevisto en la boda, no sé cuánto tendrá que posponerse.

—Solo hasta que se recupere la niña —intercedió Grandine entrando al cuarto de su sobrino acompañada de Haruka y Wendy—. Lucy no sufrió lesiones severas, activo su Dragón Force en modo defensa cuando el humano comenzó a atacarla.

—¿Dragón Force en modo defensa? —Natsu había oído que esa habilidad propia de los dragones slayer tenías varias formas de usarse para atacar. Nunca hubiera pensado verla en modo de defensa—. ¿Es posible? —preguntó mirando a Igneel.

—La mayoría de los clanes a usado el Dragón Force como modo de ataque o aumentó de poder. No está muy visto la forma como lo uso Lucy, pero es probable —explicó el dragón—. Deberíamos investigar más y saber sí Lucy fue consiente al usarla.

—Dudo que haya sido por inercia. Mi hija tiene habilidades que hasta ella desconoce que, al usarlas una vez, quedan en su memoria para siempre —comentó Steele haciendo sonreír el prometido de la susodicha—. Veo que estas contento con ello.

—Sé que Luce es especial desde que la atrapé ese día argumentó el dragón slayer sonriendo aún más—. Solo sonrió porque sé que es más especial todavía.

— Y hablando de especiales, ella quiere verte —Grandine fijó su vista en el hijo de su hermano que se puso un poco nervioso y se retiró del cuarto a la vista de todos—. ¿Qué?

—Parecías que estabas dando el anuncio de una muerte, pequeña — señalo el líder del clan. Todos, incluyendo a su esposo e hija, asintieron.

—¡Ah, por mis dragones!, ¡muy seria ni muy alegra les agrada! — gruño molesta la dragona—. ¡Vete tú con tu alfombra de león! — exclamó señalando a Igneel.

—Eso hice apenas volvimos de la aldea —apuntó mostrando la alfombra entre sus manos que sostenía recelosamente—. ¿Se apunta la señora Dragneel a usar la alfombra para fines íntimos?

—Por supuesto —coqueta y apasionada, Terry accedió y se esfumó con su marido por el pasillo.

Entretanto, el ambiente quedó acalorado.

—En serio. ¡necesitamos una de esas, Grandine! —reclamó Haruka a su compañera. Él siempre dispuesto a poner intensa las cosas entre ellos, contrario a ella que era más tranquila y serena en la intimidad. Un extraño caso de una dragona pasiva—. ¿Tú sabes donde se venden? —indagó a Steele.

—Tenía unas cuentas cuando Layla aún vivía conmigo. Puedo darte las que no estrene.

—Ay, dragones...—murmuró Grandine ante la cara contenta de su esposo. Detestaba el día en que le regalaron esa alfombra a su hermano. A toda costa había querido evitar Haruka consiguiera una para fines íntimos—...la que me espera.

Mientras las alfombras eran temas de conversación en ese cuarto de casa Dragneel. En el cuarto lindero, un dragón slayer se colaba en un intento de llegar más rápido a su prometida que, al verle, se arrojó a sus brazos sin protestar. Natsu la recibió complacida de verla sana y salva.

—¿Estas bien?, ¿no tienes heridas? —preguntó Lucy al ver a Natsu vendado en ciertas zonas del cuerpo. Principalmente el torso—. Ese bastardo...

—No pienses más en él, no merece que pierdas tiempo valioso en él — reiteró el dragón sujetando su mejilla y acariciándola—. Lo importante ahora es estar juntos como familia. Estamos a salvo y pronto seremos felices casados.

Lucy acarició la mano de su prometido en su mejilla. Profesaba una paz interior que hacía tiempo no sentía, desde cuando entrenaba con Steele o leía con Layla. Sin dudas él era su compañero eterno, compañero que ahora atrapaba su rostro con sus grandes y callosas manos; acercando sus labios para culminar en un beso lleno de pasión y anhelos.

No había inconvenientes de ahora en más, todo sería para bien.


	7. Epílogo

**AMOR PREHISTÓRICO**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu debe de asumir el control del Clan Dragón de Fuego con una condición: conseguir una compañera y formar una familia. Incluso inquieto con la idea, sale de cacería y descubre una presa inusual. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que su presa no ni más ni que su compañera? Natsu, ¿se comerá a la chica o formará una familia?

 **Nota de la autora:** Finalmente el epilogo, no saben cuanto me costo llegar a este punto en la nota final les daré los detalles.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Nadie sabe de qué manera aparecimos en este mundo tan inmenso y vasto. Los más ancianos suponen que fuimos creados por seres superiores, seres que cumplieron con su tarea y se marcharon a propio mundo o hacer más creaciones. Solo se tiene algo en claro, los dragones fueron quienes moldearon el mundo después.

Y no muchos apoyan esta idea, pero allí estamos nosotros, los que defendemos los dragones y honramos a estas fantásticas criaturas preparados para lo que sea.

Hace muchos años, hubo una guerra entre humanos y dragones a causa de una humana que había escapado de su aldea y quería volver a su verdadero hogar: el Clan Dragón Estelar. El hombre que la había criado, que odiaba a los dragones por tontas razones, fue capaz de secuestrarla y frustrar hasta el mismísimo día de su boda pactando con los demonios.

—Pero los demonios son seres creados por energía negativas, ¿cómo fue capaz de pactar con ellos?

—Porque era un tonto. ¿Puedo seguir?

—Ah, sí, sí.

—Tendrán que dejar la historia para después. Es hora de comer —interrumpió una voz el relator y al oyente que mirando con disgusto—. Ígnea, deja a tu abuelo tranquilo. Cuando abandone el puesto de jefe podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras.

—¡Pero nos quedamos justo en la mejor parte! —refunfuño la nombrada Ígnea en honor a su bisabuelo—. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está papá? No lo veo desde el desayuno.

Igneel observó a su nieta con ternura, sus cabellos rosados y mirada tierna eran la mezcla perfecta entre su nuera e hijo. Ígnea había nacido muy poco tiempo después de consumado el matrimonio de Natsu y Lucy tras el ataque de Jude que trajo consigo algunas batallas entre humanos y dragones, otra vez.

Aunque aquella vez no fue un conflicto bélico de escalas inmensas, había clanes que reconstruir y heridos por atender. La boda entre los herederos del Clan Dragón de Fuego y el Clan Dragón Estelar se postergo seis meses más. Y cuando se efectuó no paso mucho tiempo para que se anunciara el nacimiento de Ígnea Dragneel, la nueva Princesa Dragón de Fuego Estelar.

La pequeña de cabellos rosados y mirada caoba había sido sorpresiva en la vida de Natsu y Lucy, pues no había sido concebida en época de celo, sino en pleno invierno. Grandine lo atribuyo a que sus sobrinos de dieron más que calor durante las heladas.

Y llevar en el vientre a una descendiente de un dragón slayer de fuego y estelar tampoco fue sencillo.

Ígnea consumía la misma magia que Lucy generaba y requería que incluso su madre devorara llamas ya que presentaba más rastros de la magia paterna que materna.

—No puedo creer que no puedas comer fuego hecho de sauce —rechistaba el dragón slayer reparando que su esposa solo consumía llamas de antorchas que ella misma elaboraba—. Mi hija será mal vista, Luce.

—Lo dice quien no le gusta las llamas que prepara tu madre, ¿qué clase de hijo rechaza las llamas de su propia madre? —refutaba la blonda embarazada mientras tragaba la llama como si de pasta se tratara.

—Las antorchas de mi abuelita Llamita eran mejores —decía Natsu, posteriormente, haciendo berrinche y puchero como un niño pequeño.

—¡Esas llamas estaban rancias!

—¡Come fuego de sauce!

—¡Oblígame!

Y era entonces cuando el futuro jefe dormía en los establos con Happy y Plue.

—Recuérdame jamás contradecirla cuando hable del fuego. Eso es malo, mucho muy malo —exclamaba Natsu tanto al enorme lobo como el felino de pelaje azul.

Estos gruñían y maullaban con pena, respectivamente.

Desde entonces habían pasado cinco años e Igneel continuo en el mandato del clan durante más tiempo dado que el futuro jefe había optado por acompañar a su esposa a redescubrir sus raíces como dragona slayer con ayuda de su verdadero padre. Lucy había conseguido perfeccionar su magia en poco tiempo y también aprender de lo importante que fue su madre dentro del clan. También se concedió el lujo de conocer a su abuelo Stellaire y aprender sobre el poder que tenían las Llaves Zodiacales. Alguna vez las buscaría.

—Esas llaves ni siquiera sabemos si fueron una bendición del primer dragón estelar o son más antiguas. Lo único que esta establecido con veracidad es que son capaces de abrir las puertas del mismo tiempo —habría dicho a Stellaire a Lucy con advertencia—. Desde el lejano y frio norte se ha corrido el rumor de que alguien pretende reunir ese poder y revivir el Verdadero Caos.

—¿Verdadero Caos? —indagó, preocupada por lo que su abuelo le había revelado.

—Es como llamamos a como era el mundo antes de que los dragones tomaran el control de los elementos— contestó el tras un gran suspiro y mirando las llaves, agregó—. Lucy, si alguien se atreve a traer el Verdadero Caos, solo un gran sacrificio impondrá el orden nuevamente.

—¿Y que clase de sacrificio seria ese?

—Es el problema. Nadie sabe cual es ese sacrificio —el dragón admiro una vez más a su nieta. Era la viva imagen de su madre—. Por eso, querida Lucy, debes de cuidar con mucho recelo esas llaves. Tanto Natsu como tú tienen en su poder dos objetos que pueden definir el destino del mundo.

La blonda había mirado a su abuelo con cierta perturbación, ¿sus Llaves Zodiacales eran capaces de poner en declive hasta el destino del mundo? Todo indicaba que sí y que no podría tomarse a la ligera nada relacionado también a las estrellas, sus orientaciones y consejeras que mediante sueños mandaban avisos sobre lo que deparaba el destino de sus allegados y el suyo propio. Hasta ahora todo había apuntado a grandes cambios en su vida junto a Natsu y el anuncio de su abuelo era parte de todo eso.

—Descuide, abuelo. Protegeremos las llaves a como dé lugar —habría dicho con determinación el esposo de la dragona slayer—. Luce, no temas. Hemos enfrentado a un sujeto como Jude que ha pactado con demonios.

—Sí, Natsu. Tienes razón… —dijo, convenciendo a su compañero, pero no a ella.

—Pero ¿y Natsu? —se preguntó Igneel mientras era tironeado por su nieta hacia la mesa.

El pasado estaba tan presente en la mente de Lucy en ese instante que la pregunta de su suegro desequilibro su eje a tal magnitud que trastabillo llegando a la cocina. Situación que no pasó desapercibida por la curandera del Clan Dragón de Fuego, presente allí junto a su familia y su cuñada.

—¿Qué te tiene tan perturbada, niña?

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

La dragona slayer miró con ternura a su hija y acaricio su cabeza.

—Descuida, hija. Solo estaba pensando en papá y en donde estará —dijo continuando con el gesto de cariñoso a su retoño. Su mirada era seria ante el resto de los presentes—. Natsu salió antes del amanecer y ni siquiera se llevó a Happy. Debo de suponer que el nombramiento de jefe lo tiene pensativo.

—Eso es extraño. Hasta ayer en la fiesta de bienvenida se lo vio relajado y determinado —objetó Terry mientras se sentaba en la mesa con el resto de su familia, mirando a su nuera con preocupación y un poco resignada. El asunto de Lucy quedaría zanjado por el momento, al parecer—. Supongo que serán nervios inevitables.

—Nadie puede evitar sentirse intranquilo, aunque sea un poco cuando se asume un cargo tan importante como el liderazgo, querida —Igneel no estaba seguro si era más preocupante su hijo o su nuera. Ambos estaban con inquietudes que él, como líder y dragón sabio que era, percibía—. Solo espero que no haga ninguna idiotez estando en la planicie.

—¿Y como sabes que esta ahí, abuelo? —indagó su nieta que no entendía en realidad de que hablaban y solo quería saber donde estaba su amado padre.

—Porque siempre que Natsu tuvo algún dilema, siempre fue ahí —recordó cuando le dijeron su verdadero origen o cuando conversaron sobre el peso de tener un compañero, temas importantes y delicados. El asumir el puesto de líder del clan no era la excepción—. Allí fue donde conoció a tu madre, ¿sabías?

—No porque nunca me cuentan esa historia —reprochó Ígnea inflando los cachetes y haciendo reír a todos—. ¿Me la cuentas mientras comemos, abuelo?

—Claro que sí, mi niña.

La nostalgia se apoderó de todos cuando Igneel comenzó a contar otra historia a su nieta. El hiperactivo y destructor dragón slayer de fuego hoy estaba por ascender al mayor rango que poseía el clan, el liderazgo. Y aunque siempre había tenido ambición y anhelo de dirigir el clan cuando su padre se lo anuncio un mes atrás, no supo que responder.

—Luce, esto es enorme. El clan, dirigir, la familia... —le habría dicho la misma noche del anuncio—. Sí llegó a fallar, yo…

—Natsu, eso no pasara. Estas preparado para esto y no estas solo —y tomando su mano con firmeza, la apretó—. Estoy contigo. Todos lo estamos.

Sin embargo, ni las palabras confortantes de su esposa impidieron que el hijo de Igneel ahora estuviera en la planicie, reflexionando y aterrado. ¿Qué quería huir? No, porque deseaba ese puesto, ¿qué tenía miedo de no poder ser tan valiente y determinado como su padre? Sí, eso era lo que más le estremecía. Igneel había sido incluso mejor que su padre (alguien que había estado durante la Era de las Plagas) y se lo había alcanzado hasta comparar con el primer dragón de fuego conocido. Aquel decrepito dragón que asumió el poder del elemento cuando nadie más lo quiso.

—Yo tengo miedo de convertirme en mi padre, básicamente porque creo que no lo lograre —el viento parecía oírlo, porque sopló con fuerza cuando comenzó a liberar los temores de su alma. Aquello que lo cohibía últimamente—. Y es que, ¿Cómo te conviertes en alguien tan grande, tan valiente y tan entregado?

Suspiró. Estaba preparado, ¿o no?

Había sido formado por ese jefe coloso al cual todos amaban, criado bajo las doctrinas de la curandera más fiera de todos los clanes y malcriado por la dragona más salvaje conocida. ¿Y qué decir de la familia de su compañera? Ella era la mujer más traviesa y determinada que había capturado en una de sus cacerías, además, su padre y su abuelo eran los sujetos con mayor sabiduría que había conocido en algún clan.

—Creo que solo hay que intentarlo…—sonrió al final. No solo para él, sino para todos lo que habían conducido hacia ese instante, ese momento. Su momento—. Es hora de volver y ser jefe.

—¿En verdad crees lograrlo, Natsu Dragneel?

La voz sacó a Natsu de su momento de ensueño. Alerta, se giró con el puño envuelto en llamas hacía una sombra o alguien tan siniestro que se percibía así. Solo vio a un hombre parado y una mirada serena, demasiado.

—¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? —escrutó con la mirada desconfiada. Ese hombre soltaba energías tenebrosas, energías que solo había percibido con alguien de una calaña terrorífica—. Quien seas, eres alguien igual que Jude. Desprendes el fétido aroma de los demonios.

—Es sorprendente que hayas enfrentados a los demonios, hermano —contestó el hombre revelando su rostro pálido y con mirada oscura como su cabello. Sin embargo, en la pupila se delataba algo siniestro—. ¿Qué?, ¿acaso te sorprende saber que tienes un hermano de sangre?

—Jure que, aunque se me presentara algún pariente verdadero, siempre escogería a Igneel y a Terry, mis padres. Y ahora también tengo una esposa e hija —respondió bajando el puño y solo escrutando con desconfianza a su supuesto hermano—. Si quieres llevarme con ellos, lo lamento, porque no iré.

—Ah, cierto la hija de Steele y la pequeña Ígnea. He oído que tu compañera resulto ser la hija de la mismísima Layla —a medida que soltaba la información, el misterioso ente avanzaba hacia Natsu que retrocedía en posición de ataque—. Tranquilo, hermano. No vengo a hacerte daño.

—Hueles a demonio, eso me hace desconfiar —le gruño con desdén cuando la distancia estaba desvaneciéndose. Rostro impregnado de sudor, ¿acaso no podía temer en ese instante? —. Pero te escuchare, ¡en cuanto ponga tu cara en llamas!

Nadie pudo haber premeditado esa extrema respuesta de Natsu. De manera salvaje, violenta y muy a su estilo se estampó el puño en la cara de su supuesto hermano que cayo varios metros hacía atrás, su cabeza aporreando la árida tierra de la planicie y rompiendo el sonido que solo hacía el viento. Natsu hubiera preferido darle otro golpe en la cara o en su estómago, pero eso le basto para sentir más allá de su piel y calar hondo. Taladro tan profundo que percibió que debajo esa fachada de alguien con hedor a demonio existía un resquicio de humanidad que no desprendía maldad.

—Ahora habla, supuesto hermano de pacotilla —escupió con impaciencia mirando el sol, el tiempo parecía avanzar con rapidez justo cuando no era necesario—. Tengo una ceremonia a la cual asistir.

—Vaya trato de tu parte, Natsu —exclamó el hombre viendo como su rostro goteaba sangre ante el puñetazo envuelto en fuego que recibió. Sin duda, el dragón slayer era más poderoso de lo que parecía—. Y para tu información me llamó Zeref.

—¿Qué clase de nombre depresivo es ese? —cuestiono enarcando una ceja—. Podrían haberte dado otro nombre, hermano —contestó ofreciéndole agua de la cantimplora que llevaba—. Toma y habla.

Zeref tomó la cantimplora y dio un largo trago mientras usaba otro poco para limpiar la zona de la herida. Natsu rechistó con impaciencia, advirtiendo que se apresurara. Una vez devuelto el recipiente, ambos se sentaron frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en las rodillas. Mirada oscura cruzando con el jade, determinados. El hermano mayor exhaló aire y fue contundente.

—El Verdadero Caos esta resurgiendo y la amenaza proviene del norte. Un dragón que hace llamar del Rey de los Dragones quiere obtener el poder y viajar al pasado para tomar el control de los elementos antes que los primeros dragones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—No mucho, avanza rápido con un ejército. Demonios, dragones y humanos que apoyan su movimiento.

—¿Y el sacrificio para evitar al Verdadero Caos?

—Los líderes de todos los clanes —soltó y Natsu jadeó. Hasta ahora había soltado todo sin sentirse impresionado, algo Stellaire ya había dicho el pasado. Lo único relevante e impactante era que no solo él, sino todos los lideres debían dar su vida para evitar el Verdadero Caos —. Eres él último de la nueva generación, ¿verdad?

Natsu se incorporó con dificultad, tragando saliva y sintiendo el terror recorrerlo. No podía ser, era una maldita coincidencia, ¿o era que el destino lo había convencido así?

—Sí, el último en ser nombrado jefe. El último de la primera generación de dragones slayer dirigiendo los clanes —Natsu jadeó nuevamente y el miedo lo comenzó a devorar. Él debía morir por el futuro yo solo él, sino también su esposa. Su querida Luce y él morirán dejando a su hija sola—. ¿Y hay algo más?

Zeref lo miro con pena.

—Ustedes deberán ser sometidos al sacrificio mediante la eliminación de sus poderes a través de sus herederos. Los próximos líderes.

Natsu suspiró. El Verdadero Caos no era lo que ese dichoso Rey de los Dragones planeaba hacer. Lo más atemorizante seria anunciarle a su propia hija que debía asesinarlo a su madre y a él por el futuro del mundo.

—Natsu, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

—Un jefe protege a los suyos, hermano. Y sí eso requiere mi vida —lanzó una mirada determinada a Zeref a la vez que el llanto caía sin discriminación de sus pupilas dilatadas—. Lo haré.

* * *

 **Nota final de la autora:**

 _Necesite dos años para concretar esta historia y mucho más para pensar en este final. ¿Los motivos? Estaba esperando que el manga terminara por sí había algo más por agregar a la vez que mis propios temas personales me impedían concretar esta historia sin sentirlo forzado o apresurado. Terminar una relación, mi enfermedad del corazón y que el final de Fairy Tail no alcanzara mis expectativas fueron varios impedimentos para continuar esta obra._

 _Hasta hace unos meses cuando el cumpleaños de una amiga reavivó mi amor por la serie sin importar la opinión colectiva. ¿Saben por qué? Porque lo que me dio Fairy Tail cuando me introduje en él no me dio otro anime: mis amigos._

 _Sí, amigos de otros países que me dieron su apoyo cuando los físicos que tenía al lado me dejaban apartada o aislada. Son tantas personas que conocí mediante este anime que siempre lo llevare en el corazón no por su historia, sino por quienes me permitió conocer._

 _Por ellos y por más, decidí culminar esta obra prometiendo seguir el fandom hasta que no respire más._

 _Obviamente, está claro que habrá una secuela donde veremos un desenlace que, si bien se aleja del primer concepto de esta historia, estaba planeado ser así hacia tiempo._

 _Solo espero que me tengan paciencia enorme, esto ni siquiera está escrito._

 _Gracias por todo._


End file.
